


A King In All But Name

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Aedan Cousland is a man gifted by the maker with an endowment and stamina that can make any woman in Thedas lose their minds in his bedroom, and sure he gets around a lot, but isn't it his duty to impress and please as many women as he physically can with his gifts? Contains Aedan/every woman of note and plenty of bit part NPCs. Commission for ARavingLooony.





	1. Chapter 1

Eleanor Cousland slipped into Aedan's bedroom, completely unsurprised to find her son lying in bed with his cock in hand, eyes settled in wait at the door. “I knew you'd be waiting for me,” she said, closing the door behind her and locking it firmly.

“You're overdressed,” Aedan told his mother. “Strip before you reach my bed.” He had no trouble making such a blatant demand, and watched happily as Eleanor did just that, undressing with each step as she approached his bed. “I knew from the looks you gave me during dinner that once father fell asleep you'd be here. This is the fifth night in a row. You can't get enough of my cock, can you mother?”

“I can't,” Eleanor confessed, shaky and needy as she crawled toward her son, climbing up onto the bed eagerly, unable to contain the excitement suddenly taking root within her. The Cousland family held a dirty secret, one Eleanor was determined to keep a soul from ever learning: she had been having an affair with her younger son for years. She wasn't ashamed of it either, happily crawling forward, brushing Aedan's hand away from his cock to take it into hand herself, running her tongue slowly up along his shaft as she teased it, felt it throb against her touch. He was so hard, his mammoth size leaving her aching in want. “I don't know where you got this. Your father has not half the cock you do.”

“And he's not fucked you half as many times as I have this year,” Aedan smugly replied. “If only my father knew that his wife was my favorite whore” He leaned back, letting her adore his tongue with her cock for a moment before he caressed her cheek and urged her up. “I know you don't want to suck on it. Come up and ride your son instead. I know it's what you want.”

With an eager nod, Eleanor leaned forward, giving his cock a parting kiss before crawling her way up along his body, moaning in excitement as she braced her hands against his chest. “Do you think any other man can get away with calling his mother 'his whore'?”

“Find me another man who has made his mother into his whore, and we can find out.” Aedan smacked Eleanor's ass as she climbed up onto his lap, and she didn't oppose or fight against nay of his remarks, owning up to the very real truth of the words. He was right. Eleanor was his whore. And she was happy to be, too, shameful as it was. Crawling up along his body she accepted that fact as she settled comfortably atop him.

Aedan Cousland was a man who carried himself like no other. Sure, some men held the confidence and ego to act like they were the greatest man alive and the Maker's gift to women. But he could back up his attitude, with handsome looks, charms that could lure in any woman to his embrace, a massive cock that could make a pious girl scream profanities, and the stamina to outlast a brothel. There were few women he couldn't charm out of their clothes in seconds, and he used that power to great effect with the kind of decadence that could make the most perverse courts in Thedas balk.

And that applied even to his mother. He had seduced her on his eighteenth birthday, celebrated his becoming a man by ploughing his mother and dumping a massive load into her pussy before the night was through, and since then she had become almost hooked on his amazing dick, so far gone that she had long since overcome any shame about cheating on Bryce with their son, even if there no single debauchery more appalling to imagine than this. And yet Eleanor couldn't even bring herself to really care like she should have, opening up a sense of shamelessness where she happily crawled into his bed every night looking to enjoy what she had begun to outright deny her husband, going cold in their bed with insistence of being tired, but really only wanting a man who could really satisfy her.

Which was why Eleanor so feverishly slammed herself right down Aedan's amazing cock without complain, shoving herself into place and letting the pleasure surge up suddenly through her as she went. “You're right, Aedan. I'm your whore. I'm my son's dirty, shameless incest whore.” The feeling of the big cock inside of her turned the otherwise composed Eleanor into a vulgar mess of need as she began to ride atop the cock eagerly. “And I want to be fucked like one!' As her son's hand slammed down against her ass, Eleanor happily began to ride his cock feverishly, accepting her son's perverse invitation with gusto as the raw excitement hit her hard and sudden. She was eager to play along, eager to lose herself to the heat and excitement of being fucked so well and so hard by her son, and that shamelessness carried her a long way.

Aedan was all too eager to welcome that offer as he held on tight, gripping her hips and working his hips upward in hard, quick thrusts that pounded into her needy hole, giving her what she craved. The tight, slick heat of his mother's primed, waiting pussy offered up so many pleasures that Aedan could hardly handle it all, the pleasure almost intoxicating in its intensity. He did so love fucking women all around his estate, but there was a very questionable and very enticing thrill to fucking his mother in particular that nothing could quite match. He showed Eleanor his best, never holding lazily back when it came to fucking her as he met her speed and allowed her to do whatever she damn well pleased in riding him.

“I love fucking my mother,” he growled, hand happily bearing down across her ass, every smack across it ringing out loudly as he made little attempt to keep from showing her the exact same kind of treatment he'd show any woman. “And I love seeing father continue to have no idea what we're doing.” He reached up to grab at her breasts, groping them as he watched her move, watched them bounce and heave in delight. Even in her age Eleanor's body maintained some perkiness, not quite surrendering yet to her years as she held herself well together.

“You love being a dirty motherfucker,” Eleanor spat. The term had come to mean something wonderful between the two of them, given the circumstances. “Mm, come on, motherfucker. Go harder. I held out waiting for you, now show your mother what it means to be your whore.” She knew what was coming, and she welcomed it, as Aedan pushed quickly up off of the bed and drove her down onto her back. She yelped in excitement and surprise as the big cock slammed its way into her twat harder, suddenly pinned down to the bed and treated to raw, brutal pounding of Aedan on top. He hammered down into her ferociously, and his intense thrusts loosed hot cries from her lips as she felt the raw, burning excitement of getting fucked take firm root within her. “Yes, just like that! Pound your mother raw!”

Aedan happily pinned her right down to the bed, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and locking him in as he grabbed hold of her breasts, getting his mouth around one of her nipples and sucking eagerly on it, aggressive in his claim over her body. He didn't care about anything other than owning her now, his thorough domination hardly the proof of what he could do, as he had already long since turned Eleanor completely submissive to his wiles. He wanted to get off, wanted to pin his mother down to the bed and release inside of her, and that was the only thing about this that could have possibly mattered to him in the thick of the chaos and the aggression.

“You used to suck on those to feed, but now you suck on them because they belong to you,” Eleanor whined, trying to buck against her son's powerful thrusts, but mostly just getting hammered into the mattress as she tried. The thrill of fucking her own son and the shameless incestuous indulgences added an edge of wrongness to what they did that turned Eleanor on too much to handle. It tinged her dirty talk, tinged her whole understanding of the mother and son's relationship, and as he fucked her better than any man ever had in her life, she was all too happy to lose any illusion that she cared about any of it. Eleanor was beyond shame now, completely ready to lose control to the throbbing bliss that awaited her, rocking back and forth with careless glee as she let herself unravel into madness and heat through the panic and lust of being fucked like this.

Aedan didn't stop, refusing to slow down for anything as he plundered on into his mother's waiting cunt, showing her the most thorough rush of excitement he could muster. His tensions rose, aggressions flaring up even hotter and hotter still as the chance to savour pure madness took hold of him. This ecstasy in a form so potent and so hot that he didn't know what to do with himself, and that translated into the feverish ravaging of his own mother. He was long past the point of caring about shame, not because it 'felt too good to care', but because he was numb to the idea of any of it. He wanted a woman, so he fucked her, and that was how he lived his life. Didn't matter who it was or what she meant to him, if he wanted her underneath him, she would be.

Nobody exemplified this truth more than Eleanor did, as she writhed beneath him in pure, uninhibited ecstasy. “Cum in me,” she pleaded, gripping him tightly, head rolled back as she felt him plunder her pussy and suck on her tits, giving her the most intense and depraved rush of pure need she could have imagined. This was pleasure, and she didn't care to know any other definition of it. "Cum in me, my son! Creampie your mother before she goes back to her bed and pretends your father is half the man you are!"

Not only did Aedan cum inside of Eleanor, he pinned her body down against the bed with his weight pressing against her so hard that no matter how hard she twisted or turned beneath him, she couldn't move. He held her right down tight, cock buried to the hilt within her as he let himself go, a low groan following hotly as he came inside of her waiting, needy hole, pushing her over the edge into the throes of orgasmic delight. His cock pulsated and throbbed inside her desperate, spasming hole as he gave her all the cum she could have wanted, extolling his utter dominance over her as he went.

"There's just one thing you got wrong," Aedan growled as he pulled back from his mother's cunt, leaving her to whine and shiver as she stared up at him.

"And what is that?" Eleanor asked, smile broadening across her face. She knew where he was taking this.

"You are not returning to my father's bed any time soon." Aedan shoved his sticky cock into his mother's face, and she happily parted her lips to invite him in.  
******************************************  
Mother Mallol was a pious woman of the cloth, a devout priest who had given her life to the Chantry and ran the chapel in Castle Cousland, guiding the Teyrns and all of their servants and guests in spiritual understanding. And she was committed to that role, to all that she did in the name of the Maker. Her will was resolute, and she would not falter in her oaths or in her faith, save perhaps for one very notable exception to matters.

"How many orgasms do you think it will be before I can make you blaspheme each time I pull your hair?" Aedan asked, voice in a possessive growl as his fingers pushed harshly into Mother Mallol's pussy, his powerful chest flush against her back. "And how many times can you beg the Maker for forgiveness over how you don't love him nearly as much as you love my cock, Mother Mallol?" She was only a few years older than he was, a childhood friend of his elder brother Fergus, but there was an undeniable thrill in constantly flaunting her title around while he fucked her, confronting her constantly with the vulgar reality of how she had slipped in her oaths and how her faith had been shaken by their trysts.

"The Maker knows I am faithful to him, but that I am but a mere mortal. We all make mistakes; only He is perfect." As Mother Mallol spoke, she had fingers pounding into her pussy hard, lips at her neck to bury her under a flurry of kisses and pushes of affection that left her body throbbing and her temperature rising. As she was fingerfucked into surrender, she had a hand wrapped around Aedan's cock, feverishly stroking it as she tried to keep up with the deft working over of her pussy by his gifted hand, but it was futile. Nothing compared to what he could do. "But you, using the guise of regular private 'vigils' with me so you may try to corrupt a woman of the Chantry may not fare so easily."

Aedan snickered, not bothering to address Mother Mallol's remark as he instead tugged back on her hair, pulling her into a kiss. Mother Mallol didn't fight it, weak against everything that Aedan did to her as she succumbed just a little bit more to the frustrations flaring up inside of her. She felt so helpless against him, charmed off of her feet and struggling to remember her oaths, even the ones she wasn't breaking by actually letting him fuck her. There was just something about him that had driven her mad with excitement and lust, left her wanting something so forbidden and wrong that she didn't understand what to do with it or how to handle how he made her feel.

Inevitably, Mother Mallol would time and again end up collapsing into his arms, letting him fuck her all over the chapel, sometimes winding her up through so many orgasms that if he told her to blaspheme or he'd pull out and finish on her face instead of in her pussy, she would. Those were never her proudest moments, but there was so much raw pleasure to be found in what she gave into that she could never actually push Aedan away whenever he came back to her chapel again, never to pray. It was always Mother Mallol who got down on her knees instead.

Fingers pumped with unapologetic fervor into the hot, dripping twat, leaving Mother Mallol's thighs a slick mess as Aedan wasted no time in getting her all desperate and hot. Fucking Chantry priestesses was one of Aedan's favorite activities, having wrecked a few travelers through his family's castle from time to time, and proving one of the more alluring possibilities in stepping out side of Castle Cousland some more to broaden the scope of his conquests. If he could pervert the sisterhood then why not? There was always something so exciting about violating a priestess, something that fucking any other random girl could never bring him.

Mother Mallol kept stroking and squirming through the excitement as she allowed Aedan to work her over. She knew this wasn't going to get her off, used to Aedan's games after his frequent visits by now. She understood full well how this was going to go; he was going to let her get right up up to the verge of orgasm, so close she was going to start squealing in orgasm bliss in anticipation, only to pull back, leaving her to service his cock some other way. A game meant to rile her up further. Mother Mallol didn't fall for it any longer, but he still went through it, leaving her desperate and tense enough that it always gave an edge of desperation to however he took her. There was just nothing she could do to stop it, nothing she wanted to do to stop it, frustrating as it was.

This time, when Aedan pulled back, it was to grab her shoulders, turning her quickly around and shoving her down onto her knees. "You don't only worship the Maker, do you?" he asked, smug and wicked as he shoved his cock into her face, smacking her back and forth with it a few times to help reinforce his position and his control. "What else do you worship, Mother Mallol?"

"Your huge cock," Mother Mallol confessed, leaning forward to begin licking it all over, frustrated by how easily she sank into the frustration, grabbing hold of Aedan's dick and getting right to work at adoring it with her tongue, eyes staring hungrily up at the man who could so easily make her unravel in frustration for his own enjoyment. It was deeply infuriating to know that she was this helpless and this predictable, but Mother Mallol could do nothing to help herself now. She didn't hesitate to do exactly what Aedan wanted. She never did. Her mouth got right to work at adoring his cock, lavishing it with her spit in broad motions of her tongue licking back and forth before she took it into her mouth, closing her eyes and letting the lust take over on the most primal and hot of levels.

Sucking it down deep wasn't trouble for Mother Mallol. It should have been, but her mouth had been trained to be the perfect cocksucking machine for Aedan Cousland, the only man she had ever sucked off, the only man she ever would suck off. But what a man to suck off he was. His massive cock had been a nightmare to learn how to handle, but the undeniable reward of being able to service a cock of this impressive size was undeniable. Her mouth happily opened up to accommodate him, eyes remaining shut tight as she tried not to think too much about what was happening and what her service to him actually involved. The less that Mother Mallol had to think about it, the better.

Too bad she was fellating Aedan Cousland, and not a decent man. "That's right, Mother Mallol. You worship The Maker second, and this big, fat cock first. Don't pretend otherwise; your eyes never light up during service like they do when I dump a load into your cunt. I don't know why you bother pretending otherwise." His fingers tightened in her hair, Aedan forcing her eagerly down his cock further, knowing she wouldn't complain.

But she did gag. Her throat spasmed around his cock as he forced his way down, her body shivering in panic under the sudden tension and anger of feeling his dick sliding down her gullet. She was utterly unprepared for that kind of roughness, but it didn't matter. Mother Mallol did as she had to do, even as she choked on the big cock forcing its way into her throat. It was a roughness she'd learned to accept from Aedan, something brutal and ferocious that helped set the tone of what expected from her, and she kind of just had to go along for the ride, struggling to understand how or why Aedan was like this as his brutality surged through her.

Drool dripped down her chin as he went, as his powerful cock swung forward and he made her his toy. There wasn't as much fight in her as she would have liked, wasn't any sense of composure or control to help temper the way that Mother Mallol was taken with such brutal indignity and made into the plaything of a man who openly disrespected her faith and played with her so carelessly. Who laughed her down even while she was giving him head. This was not the proudest thing that Mother Mallol did, but it felt so good that she nonetheless slobbered all over the big cock presented before her, teeming with the frustration and hunger of a woman who was so utterly incapable of holding herself back that she came unwound entirely.

"Fingerfuck yourself while you drool on my cock. Your worship deserves to make you feel good, so pleasure yourself while you serve me." Aedan tugged on her hair for good measure, but that just drew moans from Mother Mallol as she reached between her legs and began to desperately fingerfuck herself, surging with need and throbbing heat as she struggled now to work herself over, so tightly wound and hot after he denied her orgasm and now as she worshiped his cock. She needed it, had to give herself up to the pleasure and frustration as she serviced him, as she let herself slide into deep, needy lust. Mother Mallol knew she was showing off her worst side here, that the intense, throbbing hunger she felt wasn't something to be proud of, but she was too horny to let that stop her now, too frenzied and frayed to think clearly.

All that mattered was the most basic of urges, the instinct that carried her on feverishly as Mother Mallol's head worked back and forth. She gagged in delight on the big cock, moans spilling up as she fingerfucked herself with impatient fervor through the excitement of so totally letting herself go, and all she cared about now was giving in. Her head moved on without a care, even as her head spun and her throat spasmed, her body deprived of air and the burning heat pushing through her so powerfully that she knew that what she needed more than air was to cum. There was nothing she could do to pull away from that twisted view of things, and with the madness taking hold of her, Mother Mallol was happy to accept her lot and Aedan's roughness fro what they were.

"Accept the Maker's love all over you," Aedan growled. His hips jerked very suddenly back as without warning he let himself go, pulling his cock from Mother Mallol's throat and leaving her with nothing to do to prepare herself as his cock smacked against her face and then erupted. A rain of hot, gooey cum began to splatter down against her face.

"I want to be showered in the Maker's love!" Mother Mallol shrieked, raw ecstasy washing over her as shew felt herself spin out of control or focus, giving herself up to the throbbing pleasure more intensely than she could have ever hoped for. This was pure ecstasy, the most raw and intense thrill she could have ever hoped for, something powerful and hot to leave her awash with need and desperation as she shivered through the throes of her orgasm, accepted a massive facial from the big cock dripping with her spit. "You're right, Aedan. I worship your cock first, and the Maker second," she confessed. "I'm addicted to your cock, and I will always have to beg forgiveness for that because no vow and no amount of love for the Maker will ever keep my thighs from spreading open wide for you."  
*****************************  
Lady Landra's drunken flirting with Aedan had always been a source of great amusement to him. She was such a sloppy drunk that she always embarrassed herself in the process, and the reason why he wouldn't ever quite take her up on those offers when she was inebriated was due to the fact that she could barely stand. Aedan had no desire to fuck a limp, unconscious woman. He preferred to leave them that way after he'd exhausted them so thoroughly that they had nothing left. No, he had to to give Lady Landra his cock when she was sober enough to give him back what he wanted, even if shew was never quite as desperate or open when she was sober. But he managed to get her just fine, and to drag her up to his chambers. Not only did he net her, but he talked her lady in waiting Iona out of her dress as well, getting both needy noblewomen to leave their clothes on his flood as he had his twisted fun with them both to his heart's content.

Lying on the bed with Landra riding his cock and Iona riding his face, Aedan was happy to lie there and be treated like a king, one hand on Landra's hip to guide her up and down his dick as she rode him feverishly, while his other hand grabbed hold of Iona's ass, pulling her down against his lips so he could eat her out. Aedan hardly minded eating pussy when the opportunity was right for it, and right now with the two nobles sitting atop him the the chance was definitely there, and he took it eagerly, burying his tongue into Iona's tart, tight twat as he let her watch what she would soon be in store for.

"I knew you were worth chasing around," Landra confessed, hands gripping Aedan's shirt as she bounced up and down his cock with feverish hunger, losing herself to the chance to just go all out on the dick and ride it hard. "Oh, but you're even bigger than I imagined you'd be. All those nights hoping you would fuck me... I guess it's better late than never." Landra had never enjoyed a cock of this size before, and just riding it like a big dildo would have been quite the thrill for her, but as Aedan's hips bucked upward and he fucked her raw through the excitement, it took on an even greater tone of excitement, indulging her in all the ways she didn't know she craved until she was in the thick of it.

Aedan couldn't really express the truth of how how he'd rebuked her advances time and again because she was nearly blackout drunk and that he didn't fuck a woman if she couldn't ride his cock, if only because Iona's pussy was shoved against his face and his effort was better spent devouring her. It all worked out in the end anyway that way, proving much better as he overwhelmed Iona with a sudden, hot orgasm that had her bucking atop his face and screaming his name. "You're the most skilled and gifted man I've ever been bedded by," she gasped, rocking feverishly through the heat and excitement of getting eaten out to the powerful orgasm.

That in turn set off Aedan, who happily blew a big, messy load of cum deep into the waiting, hot cunt of Lady Landra, whose body shivered and whose hips bucked out of control as she gave herself completely up. "Yes! Cum in me!" she pleaded, shivering as she slammed herself down onto his fat dick and embraced the excitement of losing herself like this. The pleasure throbbed out of control, burning through her like fire as she gave herself up utterly to the madness, a burning, shivering wreck unable to contain the throbbing heat and bliss that ruled her now. She came harder than she could remember cumming in years, all as Aedan's massive, fertile load pumped her full of gooey bliss.

"Landra, get off my cock," Aedan ordered. "You're going to lick my cock and your lady in waiting's cunt while I fuck it."

"Of course," Landra whined, nodding eagerly as without hesitation she gave herself up to the idea of whatever Aedan damn well pleased. It was all she wanted now, feeling herself overwhelmed with the need and heat of giving up everything now to the excitement. It just felt too good for her to handle, pleasure leaving her delirious and full of burning want as she up everything to the pleasure now. This was all she craved, all that could have made her happy now, and she was eager to follow Aedan's commands thoroughly to get it, slipping off of his dick and lying between his legs as Iona pushed herself forward, sitting down on the cock her lady had already ridden, slick with her juices but still standing up so proudly at attention.

Iona didn't know how to handle the massive cock, aside from shoving her way down onto it with one swift motion and hoping for the best. But even as she did so, she found herself shrieking, "How does this fit?" as she pushed her way down, feeling fuller and needier than she'd ever felt before.

Aedan responded with a hard slap across her ass. "You ride it until it starts to feel right," he told her, and accepting his answer as good advice, Iona began to do just that, rocking up and down atop the big cock. He gave her ass a few more smacks for good measure as it bounced before his hungry eyes, perky and round enough to be irresistible to Aedan's hands and their eager habits.

Landra leaned her head in between their thighs and did as she was told, tongue happily licking in broad strokes as she serviced them both thoroughly, not sure how else to handle the excitement taking hold of her. Something primal and wanton took root inside of her, something more intense than Landra knew what to do with, never before having fucklicked someone before, never before thinking she could want to give up the chance to ride a cock so she could lick Iona's pussy instead. But Aedan's orders and the chance to do just about anything to his amazing cock were enough to throw all of that out the window, leaving her head swimming with lusts so potent that she couldn't help herself. She'd give him whatever he wanted with glee, happily succumbing to whatever he demanded and offering herself up as his without a second thought.

"Lick faster," Iona moaned, suddenly in a position where Landra was servicing her, and she couldn't help herself there. Working herself silly atop Aedan's proud cock, Iona turned the fight into an endurance test, determined to get used to him as she kept riding him, slamming down onto his fat dick again and again, slowly loosening her pussy up and growing more capable and ready to service him. It was all she could do from this place, told to ride his cock and happy to follow the order, as Aedan slapped her ass some more and thrust up into her, catching her off guard with the erratic bursts of sudden pressure and fervor that consistently made her shiver and burn through the sudden excitement that ensued.

Aedan handled this all with the utmost of confidence. 'You're doing a good job of getting used to riding my cock, Iona. After tonight your cunt will be nice and loosened up for when I fuck you next time, but you might not have a great time trying to let any other men fuck you anymore. And Landra, you're doing fine, but don't forget my balls down there. I want those sucked on a bit too while you go."

Immediately, Landra shoved herself down to begin licking and sucking on Aedan's balls, wanting only to satisfy him as she pressed tirelessly on. Reaching a hand down between her legs to tend to the heat burning between them, Landra mercilessly fingerfucked herself through the hot, burning midst of her own lusts, servicing Aedan feverishly. All this time left wanting him and aching for the chance to indulge in his delights, and she was happy to push on and give him everything he demanded, delighted to find he was so much more than she could have ever imagined. She made sure to give his balls a nice, thorough licking before dragging back up to the main course of fucklicking them, taking care to constantly shift back down again to lavish his nuts with her attention every now and then, letting it become a part of the whole messy, chaotic arrangement going on here, a part of something beautiful.

A threesome with two noblewomen who were suddenly confronted with the benefits of giving in to loose morals and pure ecstasy. The noble class around Highever had slowly been losing themselves to madness thanks to Aedan's touch, and he was happy to continue showing these women what real fun was, as he wanted Iona get faster and more confident atop his cock, hands rising up to grope at her breasts as her head rolled back and she lost herself to the throbbing excitement of madness and lust, while Landra sucked on his balls and gave herself up to all new sensations unlike any she'd ever known before. This was just a normal night in the life of Aedan Cousland, and that was as insane as it was delightful.

Not for a moment did the women think about stopping or about sanity. They were too happy to let themselves go utterly, to succumb to the kind of burning, feral need that overwhelmed them beyond all understanding. This They didn't know what to do or what to think, pushing carelessly and boldly on through the pleasure threatening to unravel them as they heaved and twisted, moaning wrecks surrendering themselves utterly to the primal want within them until finally they came utterly unraveled.

Iona in a very physical way too, as she slammed down onto Aedan's cock one last time, shivering and whining a needy plea., "Cum in me too," she whined. "I want it so badly!" Her body surged up with powerful rushes of orgasmic need, the raw and primal thrill of her release making her gasp and whine some more, her body shivering as Aedan smacked her ass back and forth for good measure a few more times before he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Aedan hit his peak, his cock erupting with a powerful, gooey flood of hot, burning cum that pumped deep into the waiting, spasming cunt of the noblewoman riding atop him, which quickly began to leak out and get licked up by the other noblewoman in his bed. This was the life in his eyes, something so intense and primal that she didn't know how to handle himself, losing control to the heat and the bliss without a care. Everything about this was better than it had any right to be, and as he lay there, he knew there was only one thing he wanted.

"Landra, you're going to eat my cum out of Iona's cunt, and then you're going to stick your ass up high in the air and let me fuck it," he said, and everything seemed like it was about to get real amazing, when the door swung open.

Too busy banging the upper class, Aedan had no idea that Arl Howe's men had stormed Castle Cousland seeking blood on his orders, but the armed soldiers bursting into the room cast a damper on the fun Aedan was having, and were about to throw his life completely off its natural course and into something like he'd never imagined it could have been.


	2. Wild in the Wilds

Finding his way into the ranks of the Grey Wardens had saved Aedan in ways he was very surprised by. The betrayal of Arl Howe was horrific, and Aedan wanted revenge, but he understood it was going to have to wait, that he had to work at proving himself first and dealing with the new responsibilities placed upon Chief among them at the moment was a war he had a whole lot to deal with. As a newly initiated Grey Warden, his biggest concern was to be the matter of an army of darkspawn inbound toward Ostagar. Aedan worked at proving himself a capable soldier to Duncan, the man who had helped save him from the chaos of his family being betrayed, and he had lots of work to do to prove himself worthy of standing in battle alongside the King Cailan Theirin.

Aedan was almost ready to even be a sensible man and do his part in focusing on the inbound conflict and the dangers that would follow. Almost. His eyes had fallen onto one of the few women worth his time in the mostly male barracks of the Grey Wardens and among the mostly male soldiers who made up the ranks. Her name was Marian Hawke, and she was like few women he'd ever known. Aedan had a taste for proper women, women of noble blood and bearing, servants who knew to be respectful and soft spoken wives of merchants.

Marian Hawke was none of those things. A brash, sarcastic, rough and tumble woman in leather armor and who wielded a pair of daggers with deadly precision, Marian was a fighter, and she had quickly drawn his eye. Her short black hair, the scars on her face... She was captivating, and Aedan wasted absolutely no time in getting her underneath him.

“Better underneath a man with a gifted cock than underneath rubble on the battlefield,” she told herself as she pulled him down by the collar onto her bed. “Do you know how to use that thing, rich boy? Did you get 'lessons'?” She wasn't exactly a hard catch herself. She liked it rough and hard herself, liked it shameless and hot and without apology, and Aedan promised much of that. Her hand reached down to grab hold of his cock, giving him a few quick, shameless strokes as she marveled at his size and his capability.

“From my fencing instructor,” he bragged, shoving his lips tightly against Hawke's. “Which isn't a joke. She was a beautiful woman named Sativa, and she was one of the first I ever seduced. She taught me how to use several kinds of swords.” His hands grasped her breasts, working happily at fondling them as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. “The tits on that woman were amazing, and after I fucked her senseless she stopped binding them up during fights. I think she liked letting me win; meant I would fuck her senseless right there in the room every time."

"Such a charming man," she teased. "Do you open up every night of sex by bragging about your conquests?" She rolled her eyes, legs straightening out so Aedan could get her panties down. I came here looking for someone to fuck my brains out so I'd stop stressing about the fight tomorrow, not for you to brag to me that your cock has--ah!" Hawke's taunting found a heavy obstacle in the form of a huge cock slamming into her abruptly, leaving her to shake and twist in panic as her eyes widened and she suddenly paid much, much closer attention to Aedan hanging over her with a smile broad across his face, eyes flickering with wicked excitement.

Aedan loved shutting a woman up with a very abrupt shove forward, of his cock burying itself right down into a tight pussy just waiting for his cock. He pushed his lips against her harder, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to the bed as he laid atop her proudly, ready to take charge and to make something magical happen. "Please do continue to be as sarcastic as you want. It will only encourage me to want to fuck you harder." With a possessive growl, he made his case with abrupt and vulgar vigor, knowing that the best way to make this work was to press on and subject her to his worst. There was nothing else that could have felt better than that.

Hawke bit her lips, tense and surprised by the sudden pressure and aggression that Aedan hit her with, startled by the sudden press of his hard cock pressing into her, making her shiver and whine as her eyes widened and she found herself in way over her head. "I almost never let a man dominate me," she said, staring up with more ferocity than Aedan had ever seen a woman underneath him muster before. "Prove you're worth it." He was already on top of her, already in control and in the process of fucking her, and so he could have just pushed on with certainty he had the situation well in hand and that Hawke wasn't going anywhere, but Aedan was better than that.

He picked up the pace, fucking her harder and faster. "Feels to me like you almost never let a man fuck you in general. Fuck, you're tight." Hawke was a beacon of light in the storm, a beautiful woman who liked it hard and who could give him what he sorely craved in the barracks. He was able to enjoy himself here, able to get something he didn't find anywhere else, and he was without shame now in taking it and getting what he wanted most. Back and forth he heaved, brimming with power and unbridled ferocity as he made her his, as he showed her that nothing compared to this kind of pleasure and indulgence. 

But that was precisely how Hawke liked it. She didn't hold back the moans rising up hotly from her lips as the pressure bore down upon her. "You're a better lay than most of the men around here, I'll give you that," she groaned, struggling against the way he pinned her wrists down to the bed only because she couldn't quite let him completely dominate her without a fight. That wouldn't be right, but also wouldn't be fair to Aedan, as she pushed and squirmed for the sake of drawing harsher, more aggressive reactions from him, stubborn and hot and happily losing herself to the ferocity he showed. Like an unchained beast, Aedan fucked her with a kind of recklessness that felt almost too good to be true, but she knew she wanted more of it, knew she was comfortably right where shew wanted to be.

"Just better?" he asked, taunting her right back, making sure he came down even harder in these next few thrusts as he held her effortlessly down, keeping her wrists pinned to the bed as he so aggressively and harshly pounded into her. "I think you can be a bit more honest with yourself. It's okay; you don't have to tell anyone that you love my cock better and that you haven't had as good a fuck since arriving here. I mean, I can see it in your eyes, and telling people your holes are off limits to anything but my monster cock would be a good way to repel suitors, but..."

"Even with a massive cock you can't help but overcompensate," she said, drawing a tense hiss as the pleasure hit her harder still. It was overwhelming and dizzying, a pounding thrill and a sensation that refused to slow down as she was fucked into creamy bliss by the big cock hard at work to absolutely wreck her. She was completely incapable of holding back the excitement, ready to give herself up to something powerful, something so hot and primal and decadent that couldn't hold back the raw excitement burning through her. She was playing coy about it all just fine, but Aedan was fucking her with aggression more than powerful enough for her to completely lose herself, spinning out of control as she embraced the heat and the chaos of being fucked so right and so hard.

"Not overcompensating, just bragging," he shot back, hammering down harder into Hawke, delighted to see the rough and tumble roguish sort of girl completely submit to his ferocity. He didn't let up on her, his thick cock pounding down into her tight, hot pussy as he made very clear his territorial style and an aggression driven by a desire to fuck her into absolute oblivion. Nothing was going to satisfy him as much as making her submit completely to his touch, making her lose control and surrender utterly to his special kind of madness. It was all he wanted, and he was shameless about bringing it down upon her with fire and pressure hot enough to make her just fucking lose herself. he was completely unapologetic. "You really think the next time some man asks you to fuck, you won't think about how well I'm filling your slutty cunt up right now? You'll know he won't compare to me."

Tense and stubborn, Hawke knew she didn't want to give in to Aedan's cockiness so easily, didn't want to just let him have the win she sought. But she didn't care, pressing on still and letting the tension take hold of her, gripped by need and desperation and the chaos that took hold of her, frustrated by just how tense she was and how much this pleasure gripped her. The moans rose up whether she welcomed them or not, frustrating and tense as she struggled and squirmed through the chaos and the want, desperate to feel the sensations gripping her as she felt herself completely losing herself to madness, so out of control and so tense that she knew Aedan was no ordinary man.

When she came, she came hard, and she came with powerful, gleeful fervor, gasping out in surprise and ecstasy as pleasure tore through her with a suddenness she felt absolutely no sense in trying to handle. She shook and spasmed, body bucking in ferocious, gleeful need as she lost herself. She yelled Aedan's name out with a shameless kind of pride that brought a smile to his lips, another woman succumbing to his charms, like they all did. He responded with a hot, aggressive kiss and his body slamming down against hers, pinning her to the bed as she writhed and wriggled beneath him, a whining mess unable to help herself as she twisted and bucked about.

The hot gushing of thick, gooey spunk into her waiting pussy gave Hawke all the pleasure she'd been waiting for, and she moaned even louder as he creampied her, as he gave her that swift and succinct rush of pleasure and relief. She was out of control now, unable to slow down the shivering and twisting of her desperate and hot body. She clung to him tightly, whining and shivering as the need for more ached through her, as she found herself clinging tightly to the man and aching with need she didn't know how to put into words. She just knew she wanted more, as her orgasm tore through her and everything about Aedan and his incredible cock left her her hungry for more.

Fortunately, Aedan was so impatient that he didn't even wait for her to ask for it, pulling out and turning her quickly around, onto all fours and coming in with a hand wrapping around her throat to hold onto her, giving her a new kind of roughness as she settled happily down to accept a good, hard doggy style fucking. When Aedan plunged his cock into her, she was expecting another round in her pussy, but he surprised her by claiming her full, taut ass instead, making her howl and twist in excitement as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and got right to fucking, pounding forward with newfound aggression and letting her feel the madness his appetites as he took hold of her. "I've had my eye on this ass since the moment I first saw it."

The hand on her throat didn't tighten, serving not for Aedan to take this into an extreme direction, but instead just to grab hold of her in as rough and dominant a way as possible, and Hawke knew she was giving him precisely what he wanted by responding to it so well, but she was in too deep to care. She craved a good, hard fucking too much to care, letting Hawke have his way with her as he bore down with ferocious thrusts onto her waiting and tight cunt, drilling her with a speed that felt shameless, felt hot, felt utterly out of control. She wanted more, and she felt like the only way to get it was to serve herself right up to him, and she felt almost excited to do so, feverishly rocking back and forth in the throes of hot surrender as she allowed Aedan to ravage her tight holes without a care.

"This ass is mine now," Aedan bragged, his hand bearing down harshly upon it with a noisy strike as he made sure his every thrust worked his cock deeper and quicker into the tight ass begging for his attention. He received only moans in response, approving noises that bubbled up in ferocious glee as Aedan took to pounding Hawke's ass hard enough that she couldn't help but succumb to the special, burning madness. It was nice to know even an uncouth, out there bitch like Hawke was ready to be his, that he could make her submit so utterly to his cock that now he could wrap a hand around her throat like it was how she was to be held and then ravage her ass without so much as a joking rebuke from her for it.

But that was exactly how he liked it, how he craved for the madness to take hold of him. Back and forth his hips hammered, refusing to slow down the madness he brought upon her with callous, reckless vigor. He knew he was right where he belonged, able to fuck her into a state of euphoria so intense she'd lose herself completely to his aggressions and his madness, that he could make her completely lose herself. This was everything to Hawke, and he was shameless about reaping the sweet, vulgar rewards.

Hawke's eyes almost rolled back as she was pounded in the ass harder than she'd ever been before. It was a raw, vulgar kind of ecstasy, something that proved more intense and desperate than she'd been ready to handle, but it felt so good that all she could do was embrace it. "Harder," she whined, shoving back against the powerful thrusts with maddening, desperate vigor, wanting nothing more than to be completely overwhelmed by the heat of this mad sex, as cum leaked from her well fucked and spent pussy, running down all over her thighs and leaving herself an absolute mess. She couldn't hold back, couldn't deny the pleasure raging through her, the heat and the primal fervor that felt so incredible and so satisfying that she could barely think straight.

Refusing to let up on her, Aedan continued his feverish thrusts, gripping her throat tightly as he had his way with the rogue, delighting in the way her taut ass shook under the force of his thrusts, every deep push forward sinking his cock right down into her tight, hot ass. "You ever cum just from having your ass fucked before?" he snarled. "From your needy little pussy getting completely ignored while a huge cock rams its way up your tight ass so hard you get off like an anal whore?"

"No," Hawke confessed, noises clawing at her throat as she clutched at the sheets, clinging to them in desperation and mad, needy excitement. She didn't know how to handle the pleasures raging through her now as she let herself go. She could hear the determination in his voice, the almost challenging fervor with which he spoke, and she felt like Aedan was about to let her find out what it felt like, and against all sense or reason she wanted to find out too, wanted to learn what she was missing out on as her body shivered and the mad pressure bearing down upon her reached its breaking point.

Never had it felt so good to have her ass fucked raw before. Hawke wasn't a tender or upstanding woman, and she loved a big dick up her ass, but usually jammed fingers up her twat--or even a second cock, if she could find two men willing to plough the ruggedly gorgeous woman--while she was getting taken. Here, she held back from that, and yet Aedan's ferocity was so intense that not only did Hawke find herself crashing down into the throes of orgasmic release, but she did so before Aedan did, howling in surprise and confusion as her body shivered and bucked, as she lost herself to the heat and the throbbing madness without a care or a moment of hesitation. She gave in, crashing into ecstasy and loving every molten second of it as she howled and whined and gave in.

It was only then when Aedan buried his cock up her tight ass and let himself go. A flood of hot, sticky spunk pumped deep into her waiting and needy hole, filling her with the molten thrill of his cum and the excitement of losing herself to his touch and to his aggression. The sensations burned through her, making her body tremble and shiver under the hot, delightful thrill of warmth and decadence creeping across her body, and all that Hawke wanted was to give in to it utterly, to surrender herself to the pleasure so thoroughly that she knew she'd lose herself in the process.

"By the time I'm finished with you tonight, you won't be worried about the battlefield; you'll be too busy wondering if you can even walk out there properly."  
************************************  
Even if he was out cold, there was an odd kind of charm that drew Morrigan toward the strange human man she was now tasked with nursing back to health. She didn't know what to make of him, really. He was an odd specimen, something about him so blatantly unlike any other human man she'd ever run into that she felt almost startled by his presence, by the undeniable something odd about him. He was a fascinating kind of man, and she felt herself drawn toward him in the course of tending to his wounds.

His clothes were all off, a blanket over his lower body providing him some measure of modesty, but hardly enough, as Morrigan's eyes fell again and again onto his powerful chest, fingers tracing longingly across his skin and feeling the taut, strong muscle beneath. Leaning over him with her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, Morrigan felt like she was overcome by something indecent, something primal and confusing in nature, so intense that she was embarrassed to be this shaken and this taken by a man. Just a man. A man whose flaccid cock was enough to put colour into her cheeks and whose sleeping visage somehow stirred her loins without even trying.

It was almost infuriating to know she was in this deep, but she felt her fingers pressing along firmer, nothing able to actually stop her from giving in to the excitement and the curiosity flaring up within her as she found herself lingering beside him. With his condition seemingly stable, her thoughts drifted away further, enticed by the curiosity that came with looking at and touching his body, wondering if she could find some way around this insanity or if she was better off succumbing to her curiosity.

Fingers tugged at the blanket, peeling it slowly down as Morrigan bit her lip. She knew this was risky, knew the warden in the other room might wake up, knew her mother was sleeping in her own bedroom and when Flemeth felt like surprising Morrigan she made nary a sound. And yet she couldn't help herself, revealing more and more of his cock as she peeled the blanket away, breath tight as she marveled at the sight of him at work, soaking in the excitement of revealing his impressive cock. It had begun to harden a little bit under her affection, and Morrigan was far less prepared for the excitement of seeing his cock than she thought she was. As she peeled it back enough to see his whole cock, it even twitched up to life, hardening a bit more and rising proudly. With a frightened gasp, she stumbled back, eyes widening as the tension pressed against her even tighter.

There was something hungry overcoming her now, something that she felt herself incapable of dealing with. Drawing closer to the bed again, Morrigan just had to do something about this, fingers reaching out to grasp Aedan's cock as she settled lovingly down between his legs, knelt in place and staring at his cock. Being up close to it made her mouth water as she marveled at the steady rise of his cock before her. Her lips parted, her head pushed forward, and Morrigan felt like she just had to give in to it, hands settling onto his thighs and easing his legs a little bit further apart so she could get into place.

Aedan didn't stir. Morrigan didn't even really think about the idea he might wake up or not, didn't care if he did. She was too busy getting her mouth to work at sucking on the big cock, her lips wrapping tightly around his shaft and pushing lovingly down his cock, easing steadily downward and driven by the idea of surrendering to this amazing dick. The taste of his dick was an exciting and enticing prospect, something that made her hunger flare on hotter as she continued to work, steadier and harder as she picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than to lose herself now to the throbbing need and curiosity gripping her so tightly.

Morrigan pushed on further, boldly sucking his cock down and admiring the way he looked so tense and hot before her. Aedan wasn't going anywhere, staying right where she wanted him as she went deeper on down, sucking his cock with a ferocity that bubbled up even needier out of control as she let the tension and excitement flare up inside of her, something hot, something craven, something that cared only about getting what she craved and indulging in the twisted sorts of hungers she'd been so tense and distant from, not realizing she ached so badly for them until she was right there, hard at work in sucking Aedan's cock down and lavishing him with oral attention. She just couldn't help herself now; Morrigan was so hungry, so needy, so eager, and all she wanted was to embrace the madness.

There wasn't a second of patience or restraint as Morrigan went on, not thinking about pulling back or speaking to the man she was sucking off in his sleep. She thought only of pushing on and adoring his cock more and more, letting the pleasure grip her so tightly she just couldn't help herself. Her head bobbed quicker, his cock slipping into her throat and making her choke loudly on the thick shaft as she felt herself penetrated by a bigger cock than she'd ever felt before. Inexperience and being in over her head weren't going to stop Morrigan, not this time. She pressed on harder, embracing the chaos and the shamelessness of giving her body up to him even in his sleep, compelled by desperation and a hot desire to just let the pleasure grip her tightly.

The more she let herself go, the more that Morrigan felt like she'd made the right decision, embracing the chaos and excitement of giving up to the pleasure, even if she was going in a bit too far and a bit too hard. She just couldn't help it, embracing the pleasure and letting the spasming of her throat around Aedan's cock continue to prove her frustrations. There was an excitement in gagging on the big dick that just felt so incredible and so hunger inducing that she couldn't slow herself down, couldn't steady herself and think her way through something sane. She just wanted it so badly that she wanted to give in, wanted to let her body go and surrender to Aedan.

He wasn't even awake. Wasn't saying anything, wasn't doing anything, wasn't insisting she submit to him like she did, and yet she was completely out of control and not even remotely ashamed of that, loving the idea of giving to the big dick everything she could. If Aedan were awake she wouldn't even have denied it, wouldn't have fought against the idea this was what she wanted. The bliss was just too much for her to deny herself, burning up in desperate excitement as her eyes narrowed and she focused tighter and harder on what she had laid out before her.

“Mm, don't stop,” groaned a voice, startled Morrigan into reality and out of the haze of lust. She tried to pull back in surprise, but a hand seized the back of her head and pushed her even further down, guiding her along in the same steady pace she'd already been sucking his cock to as Aedan remained happily in place. “You were doing so well. Go on, soothe my body just a little bit more.”

Shivers raced up Morrigan's spine as she continued to suck Aedan's cock, surprised by his candor and how readily he welcomed her touch. She obeyed the motion, following back and forth as the pressure took hold of her, excitement spinning out of control in the chaotic thrill and haze of feeling Aedan's attentions all suddenly settling squarely down onto her, firm and hot in ways that made her shiver under his touch. She wasn't sure how to deal with the rush of emotions she felt, but it hit her so strongly that she felt like she just had to give in to it, had to press on feverishly and impatiently, letting the primal throb of pleasure and sensation take hold of her as she feverishly raced against the tension and desperation gripping her so tightly.

Rocking her head on steadily, Morrigan felt herself sinking into the groove again, out of the surprise and the impatience as she serviced Aedan's cock some more, sucking on his big dick and letting herself succumb to the special kind of madness of losing herself in both body and mind to the chaos. It was unlike anything she'd felt before, something so sweetly indulgent and satisfying that she didn't know how to handle it all, spinning out of control amid the tension and fever that gripped her. His cock throbbed in her throat and she wondered how much longer he could take this, but also how much longer she could keep a cock this big lodged down her gullet.

Aedan didn't warn Morrigan when he came. It wasn't as fun that way; much better that he blew a massive load right down her hot throat and pumped her full of cum right there, gripping her hair tighter and giving a possessive, dominant groan as his hips bucked upward and he made sure hot spunk was gushing right down her gullet. It was the first load he'd shot since the disaster at Ostagar, and it formed the first moment of real relief or excitement he'd felt, and Morrigan had been perfect at it. "Wish I could start every morning like that."

Morrigan drew back, biting her lip and shivering as the hand left her head and she was able to get some distance, shaky now as she marveled at Aedan, not sure what to make of him or how to handle whatever he was about to say. Especially not as he reached out to grab hold of her and pull her up onto his body, hand tugging up her dress and outright ripping her panties off of her. "How dare y--" she began, loud and sudden, briefly forgetting her mother remained asleep one room over, and only a hand clasping over her mouth kept her from lapsing into a scathing rebuke.

"You don't want to wake up Alistair, do you? I promise, if he's awake, this fun ends right now." He watched her expression soften in realization before he pulled her down onto his cock, hands grabbing her hips and promptly slamming her into place, impaling her atop his cock and watching as she put her own hand over her mouth now to avoid howling in surprise. "That's what I thought. Stay quiet, and ride my cock as hard as you can. I'd do it, but I'm still a bit too roughed up to give you what you deserve, though I'll happily fuck all your holes raw once I've recovered."

The gall and the cockiness behind Aedan's every word shook Morrigan, thrilled her with something intense and enticing. He was so shameless about what he wanted, and he didn't even ask why she'd been sucking his cock in his sleep, moving swiftly on to the idea of assuming she must want more of him. A true statement, she had to admit. Her hips began to rock back and forth uneasily, as the thick cock filling up her pussy felt like a lot to handle and she was in way over her head in trying to deal with it, shivering in tense, hot excitement as she got to work at his command, riding his cock as she felt herself in over her head, but the excitement proving too real for her to help herself.

Even asleep and naked, Aedan exuded a certain kind of presence, a certain something that made Morrigan want to give herself up to him and to his power. But awake, with his eyes staring at her intently and his hands firmly upon her hips, effortlessly commanding her to ride and her body giving completely up to the idea, embracing something special and craven, something mad. Morrigan never would have imagined letting a man so completely dominate her like this, embracing the idea of how he spoke to her with such vigor and excitement, but she couldn't hep herself now. Something about him was just driving her mad, and she knew he was no ordinary man.

Lying back and letting a woman ride his cock hard without any input or chance to pin her to the bed in surprise and start fucking her like a machine wasn't Aedan's idea of the best time, but he was wounded and needed rest, and the idea of having the woman tending to him take a brief moment away from the chaos to ride his cock hard was an absolute delight. It was probably for the best, too; Morrigan was holding herself back just fine, but no woman could stay quiet when he worked his fervid, aggressive magic on them. "Is deepthroating part of your treatment, or am I just a special patient?" he teased, bringing his hand down across her perky rear and watching as surprise shook her down to her very core.

Her spine arched back, fingers digging into his sides where she didn't see any bruising or wounds, holding tighter onto him. "No man has ever spoken to me in such a manner and gotten away with it," she said, and it was supposed to come out scathing and hot, but it lost its fervor somewhere in her throat as it slipped out with a hot moan and a rush of something needy and excited, something so desperate that she knew she was going to spin out of control trying to handle this all. Morrigan wasn't prepared to handle the raw dominance and the aggression Aedan was subjecting her to, and she felt like in its place she had only a sense of twisting, frustrated lust.

"Until now," Aedan said, and smacked her ass again, defiantly challenging her to do something to stop it. But she didn't. She kept riding his cock, kept giving Aedan precisely what he wanted out of her as she rode his cock, quick and desperate and so completely out of control and out of sync with anything resembling sanity that she was unable to hold herself back. Only those two very necessary words had to be said, and he could see the tension and frustration across Morrigan's expression, as she tensed up harder, struggling to think her way through this disaster of a situation. There was little she could do to help herself, little that could give her anything resembling a sane response to the madness as she rocked on quicker, basically admitting that he was the exception.

Keeping quiet was a struggle, something hot and tense that she wasn't even remotely ready to handle now. Morrigan worried her tongue was going to bust open as she kept having to bite down on it to avoid letting loose excited, needy moans that she knew would threaten to expose her, threaten to ruin everything as she awoke the other Warden and her mother, left in this compromising and insane position. To that end, Aedan's hands gripped her hips tighter. "If you leave with me, I promise that I can wreck your holes somewhere quiet. Somewhere where you can scream all you want."

The words shook her so intensely that Morrigan found herself unable to hold back any longer. The idea of following this man, following his cock and embracing something so shameless and reckless and slutty was so intense and depraved that it pushed her over the edge right there. She snapped forward, burying her face into Aedan's neck to muffle the gasps of ecstasy that forced their way up. She was out of control, shivering and whining in burning delight as she embraced the chaos, embraced the insanity, and let herself succumb to his touch. The primal orgasm burning through her left little doubt in her mind about what she had to do, as pleasure tore at her more intensely than she knew what to do with.

Aedan pulled her down tight against him, forcing her down until he was buried balls deep in her tight, spasming pussy, at which point he gave her the load she'd earned, creampieing her so hard that she hard to bite his neck to avoid letting out a needy cry. He could feel the distant, callous mage losing herself to his touch, shaking under the pressure and desire that burned across her body, and he knew then that he had this pussy on lock.

"Maker knows I need a regular fuck to come around with me and help me vent all the tension from dealing with Alistair," he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Foster the People

"I know how to thank a man the right way," Leliana purred, shoving Aedan's back against the back wall of the tavern they had met in. She puckered her lips together, but dropped down to her knees before he had the chance to kiss her, eyes flickering with delight as she revealed to the handsome man exactly what kind of woman she was. "Sorry, I'm a woman who likes to save a kiss on the lips for a man I know I love. But I have no problem kissing other parts of him."

"My kind of woman," Aedan said, his smirk bright as he watched her undo his pants and fish out his cock, the abrupt speed with which she got him into her mouth proving absolutely startling. He hollered out in surprise, and were he any slower on the take his dick wouldn't even have been hard when she got him on. Fortunately for both of them, he couldn't be anything but hard eyeing a beautiful body like Leliana's, and now he was well on his way to enjoying something depraved and hot as she sucked him off behind the tavern, an area at once secluded and also completely open. A twisted paradox that only made it even more fun to enjoy her mouth.

Leliana wasn't the sort to moan about how big a guy's cock was. She preferred to let her excitement speak for itself, pressing hungrily forward and letting Aedan feel the hunger consuming her as she oriented herself around the idea of giving a sloppy, messy blowjob to the very well endowed man in front of her. It was a loud slurping noise that helped convey her filthy desires, as she worked herself back and forth in quick and direct motions, very to-the-point in her desire to let him feel her mouth and all the sensations she could offer him. It was a good way to make a bold first impression. Or, well. A second impression. Her first impression had been him catching a sight of her taut backside in her tight clothes.

"We are going to get along just fine," Aedan groaned, delighted by the hungry and sloppy oral experience she so happily gave him, offering herself up without shame to the hunger and want that gripped her. This was all so damn nice, but he knew she could offer more, seizing the back of her head and forcing her down further, driving his thick cock head down her throat. She whined around it, gagging harshly as the penetration startled her, but Leliana didn't miss a beat or pull back, obediently deepthroating him and working her head back and forth quicker in submissive acceptance of what he wanted from her. It was an amazing sensation, one that only helped feed his twisted, delighted hungers.

Leliana shuddered under the pressure, but she didn't buckle. With hot, needy whines she pressed forward, greedily seeking more and embracing the desires holding so tightly onto her. She rocked on steadily, accepting the fat cock down her throat as her hands gripped his thighs. She wanted so badly to reach down between her legs, but she felt there were more constructive uses for that want, desperation urging her to wait until this massive cock could wreck her pussy and lay waste to her instead. How were fingers supposed to compare to so majestic? Leliana may have been a brazen slut underneath it all, but she was a woman of principle and refined self-control, who understood the pleasures of delayed gratification and waiting for the right moment. And this cock was every right moment she'd ever wanted.

Drool trickled down her chin from the harsh pace Aedan fucked her mouth with, but Leliana didn't budge, holding herself steady through the pressures of his harsh pace as he fucked her relentlessly, urging her on deeper and deeper into surrender and want. The madness of his pace and the harshness he showed off were primal, and she expected as much from a man like Aedan, but the intensity behind it all was so much more, so gratifying and intense that she didn't want it to stop. She would happily let him lay waste to her as much as he wanted, happy now to be joining him and to have uninhibited access to this amazing cock whenever she wanted it. Such a pleasure was almost too good to be true.

Through all of the sloppy and impatient treatment of his cock, Aedan grew more and more feverish, the pressure mounting as he opened himself up to the pleasure of opening up her throat. There was no holding back, no hesitation in the way he pressed on, loving the sight of her pretty face twisting around the frustrations and pleasures of servicing his dick. He let her have his way with him, let her do whatever she wanted in the midst of her frustrated surrender, and for all of her trouble, he was all too happy to reward her with something special. "Let's see if you can swallow it all."

The words made Leliana perk up as he grabbed her hair, pulling her back almost entirely off of his cock. When he came, he did so right into her mouth, flooding it with hot jets of sticky spunk that spewed forward with remarkable speed and volume. She thought she could handle it, but she had grossly underestimated his orgasms both in duration and intensity, mouth quickly filling up as her early, too-small gulps proved helpless. It meant that the cum she didn't swallow drooled down her chin, leaving her a special kind of mess as her overflowed mouth leaked out, and Aedan was happy to pull her head back all the way with his last shot was spent, letting him marvel at the sight of her completely used.

"I will do better next time," Leliana promised, panting heavily as she licked the cum off of her chin.

"I know you will," Aedan snickered. "I'm just curious about how long you want to wait until 'next time', because I'm tempted to go back down for seconds right now."  
************************************  
Aedan was a good man. A good man who did things and generally it was because it was the right thing to do. Generally. Redcliffe Village was fraught with danger and the thread of the undead, and a rather charming blonde woman named Kaitlyn had lost her younger brother. Sure, Aedan would have been fine to help her for nothing, even in the midst of the worries on this town he had come into. But in truth, Aedan was interested in more than that, and his lurid gaze was not lost on Kaitlyn. She agreed that if he found her brother, she would reward him with her body, and when Aedan came back with the boy in tow there was no question about what would happen next and where this would all go: she was ending up underneath him.

“You are a hero,” she moaned as he lay atop her, undressing her and peppering her with kisses aggressive and hot enough to make her twist beneath him. She could not have been happier to be helped out of her clothes by the handsome man atop her, moaning in ravenous delight at the feeling of his muscular, heavy body pressing over her, imposing and powerful in a directly dominant kind of way. “A hero who deserves me however he wants. I beg of you, Warden. Have me. Have me completely.”

“That is music to my ears,” Aedan groaned, clutching her tightly as he pressed in with the unending fervor of all the kisses he could muster, bearing down into her with glee and desire as she writhed underneath him. As he relieved her of her dress and his hands grasped at her ample bosom, she let out hot, needy moans, twisting about happily under his firm touch as he made his pressure and his intentions clear. She was his, writhing in the palm of his hand and eager to be taken and laid waste to.

Aedan would have loved to savour her touch for as long as he could, but there were only so many hours left of daylight, only so much time to finish making preparations before the night and the undead horde. He had to be swift, had to be efficient, slipping out of his clothes and bearing down upon Kaitlyn swiftly. His hands guided hers down to his lap, and Kaitlyn didn't fight against the urging, doing away with his clothes and pulling out his rapidly hardening cock. He knew how to be swift with a woman, knew how to overwhelm a beauty with pleasure and leave her delighted with his presence even if he couldn't linger and savour her.

Hands spread Kaitlyn's legs apart, urging her to open up and embrace the impending pleasure. “So big,” she whimpered, hands clumsily fondling him and caressing his big cock as he shifted his hips and guided himself into place to take her. Aedan was fine leaving slow, loving passion at the door, but Kaitlyn hadn't been expecting just how vigorous the strong man was, as his cock pushed into her with a single, abrupt shove that threw her completely off of her balance. Startled and bucking under the feverish and sudden heat of his thrusts, she gasped out in panic and surprise as she found herself in for much more than she realized. But she should have known what to expect from a big, strong, hung man like Aedan, and she found herself feeling like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

Deep, relentless thrusts into her tight, waiting pussy guided Aedan on as he kept his mind on the slick embrace of Kaitlyn's pussy instead of on the pressing matters of the impending fight they stood on the eve of. Aedan didn't want to worry yet about the very real pressures of the fight ahead of him, seeking relief with Kaitlyn and fucking out his tensions eagerly. His lips pulled away from hers, body lifting up so that as he thrust powerfully into her, he could watch her tits bounce and heave from the commotion, his gaze hungrily beholding the glory of her wonderful chest and the sweet rewards he found in her arms. He moved without hesitation or care through the pressure of taking her and sending her spinning out of control.

Aedan's deep, powerful fucking was an experience that Kaitlyn couldn't handle silently, even if she was in a bedroom in the Chantry and could have easily been found in such a horribly indecent position. “None of the men in Redcliffe can compare to you!” she gasped, squealing hotly as she felt herself overwhelmed by his thrusts and the feverish pace with which he fucked her. “You are unlike any man I've ever met before!”

“Am I ruining you for any other man?” he asked, pressing the issue smugly as he kept up his steady and unrelenting pace on her tight hole, thrusting into her with all of the vigor and heat he could muster, driven on by the unrelenting desire to fuck her into sweet surrender. Aedan couldn't hold himself back from the fun of taunting and playing, loving the fact he could charm any woman into bed and make the most loving of wife forsake her marital vows to decry her husband as not a tenth the man he was. The ego that it gave him was something he had never bothered or even considered lightening up on, deciding the real fun was in lording his prowess over a woman when she was pinned underneath him.

“I don't know how another man is supposed to satisfy me after this,” Kaitlyn confessed, head rolling back as her legs lifted up and wrapped around Aedan's waist, trying to pull him in tighter as her breasts continued bouncing under the fervor of his thrusts, amazed by the pressure taking hold of her and the sensations that proved deeply satisfying in some almost maddening ways. She could hardly handle the pressure of his feverish thrusts, moaning out in reckless glee as she was pounded into something sweetly delirious and blissful, body unable to steady itself as she lost all sense of composure or steadiness to the throbbing bliss of being fucked into submission.

Aedan was more man than Kaitlyn was ready for, but she handled him well given the circumstances, writhing hotly under the pressure of his unrelenting thrusts and the pure power he showed off. Her moans grew hotter, needier, raging on loud and feverish as she opened herself up to something absolutely unstoppable, and all she could do was lose herself to it all, writhing and gasping in ecstasy as she opened her body up to the sweet thrills of being fucked into a state of pure bliss. Her hips lifted up off of the bed to meet his thrusts, ankles digging into his back as she burned with want and excitement for more of him. There was something so unbearably hot about being fucked like this, about being taken and used so thoroughly, so powerfully, and Kaitlyn didn't want it to stop, didn't want these feelings of pure surrender and excitement to go away.

Deep, powerful thrusts sent his cock slamming deep into Kaitlyn's pussy as he fucked her with gleeful, reckless vigor, pounding into her harder and faster by the second. His balls slapped noisily against her body as he went hard on her, pounding her into a state of delirious bliss more potent and hot than she was prepared for, and he wasn't letting up on her any time soon. Not when he had her right where he wanted her, showing this Redcliffe maiden exactly what he was capable of. The one upside to his journey and the demands of travel was to be able to fuck new women in new towns and villages, indulging in the sorts of primal hungers he'd never really thought to enjoy as much as he was now. He could spread his seed far and wide, not out of any desire to leave a whole generation of Couslands behind, but just because pumping a beautiful woman full of a hot, potent load and leaving her to sort things out appealed to the womanizing and carnal blisses that Aedan so greatly enjoyed.

“Then scream my name,” Aedan groaned. “Scream it loud and don't care who hears it, because you're never going to cum again as hard as you're about to.” His possessive, hot growl made her shiver, and Kaitlyn was without any hope as she surrendered to his touch and his control, happily howling his name and not caring who heard it. Not any of the other people hiding in the Chantry, not any of the sisters. Nobody mattered now, as she felt herself burn up with the feverish swell of pleasures and sensations far beyond her wildest imagining. She came hard under the pressure, spinning out of control in the satisfying depths of heat and need holding onto her, and she was without any shame about giving herself up like this.

Aedan buried himself to the hilt inside of Kaitlyn and dumped a massive load into her, watching her twist excitedly in the process as he gave her what she craved and she looked so very, very satisfied to feel it. He didn't wait along to find out if she had attracted trouble and attention, drawing back and leaving her with a kiss and a womb pumped full of cum as he started to get his clothes back on. “Maybe once this attack is over, I can fuck you some more,” he said, and walked away on that note while Kaitlyn lay there breathless.  
***************************  
Redcliffe's militia offerings were not all that inspiring, in Aedan's eyes. He had before him a bunch of tradesmen, part-time guards, and men who had just barely escaped boyhood. There was nothing about what he saw that looked like it was ready to handle an undead horde, and Aedan knew the small band he'd picked up weren't going to be enough to take them all on. What he needed, then, was something to try and make these men into better soldiers, and with only a scant bit of daylight left there felt like only one real solution that stood any chance at success: they needed a morale boost, and they needed a meaningful one. He looked to his newest companion, Leliana, for that task.

Leliana didn't mind, honestly. The perky redhead liked the idea of losing herself to a little bit of twisted fun, stripping down to nothing and wading into the mess of men all eyeing her hungrily, a woman more beautiful than most men in their quaint little town had ever seen before. A woman naked and eagerly inviting them toward her with only one thought in mind, only one single-minded goal to carry her on. Leliana was here for lust and she wasn't thinking about anything other than losing herself happily to their worst.

On her knees, Leliana sank down in front of the most nervous looking of the bunch, pulling his cock out steadily and purring, “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” She got her mouth around his half-hard head, sucking him off as he stiffened inside of her mouth, her approach and the shameless intent and pace behind her motions all driven by a desire to prove her firm point to the men before her. As she sucked him off, he grew larger and thicker, her moans rumbling up noisier as she gave herself to him and let him start to ease up under the pressure of her touch. Leliana knew she was going to be facing a bit of a struggle trying to get all these men to play along and give her what she wanted from them, but she was ready to take them all on and prove herself capable and ready.

More men gathered around and pulled in closer as Leliana sucked the cock down deeper. They were more than a little amazed by the brazen sight before them, the shamelessness that drove Leliana forward in her loving oral approach. The young man she sucked off groaned, nervously reaching his hand into her long red locks and trying to feeling things out as a playful gleam of acceptance and encouragement in her eye tried to urge him to have her. He let out a nervous noise, gasping, “I'm sorry,” as he pulled her head down his lap. Leliana gagged on his cock, her whole face lit up with excitement as she felt something much more enticing and satisfying than she cared to pretend she wasn't into, and the blatant rush of glee she showed off was enough to loose him up, to urge him to fuck her mouth properly as her hands let go of his cock and she surrendered herself completely to his touch.

As he came out of his shell and started to facefuck the bard, Leliana turned her attention to some other cocks being pulled out. Her hands reached greedily toward some of the advancing men as they pulled their dicks out. She got her hands onto their shafts and began to jerk them off quickly as they took their place in front of her, dicks shoved into her face with a very imposing and confident press that let her know just what she was in for. Leliana accepted it, ready to take them on at their worst and to lose herself to the hunger and the heat, needy and excited as three cocks at once proved a breeze to handle. She could take on more than this, but she understood the idea of taking it a bit slower and letting the men open up to her depravity step by step, aware she could risk scaring them off if she didn't play it a bit slower.

Everyone not already enjoying her touch was left to marvel at how Leliana worked, at the way she opened herself to their touch and let therm have their way with her so abruptly and so shamelessly. She gagged on the cock rocking in and out of her mouth, stroking two more with quick, desperate motions, and the whole of their touch was something to behold, an excitement that drew the men in closer as they marveled at her way of handling them and making them all feel better. Morale under such a loving and intense touch was sure to swell up wildly out of control if this was what she could bring to the table.

So the men drew in closer, and Leliana could hear the sounds of fabric rustling, of pants hitting the ground. Murmured, low remarks about her being a slut that she didn't shy away from as they advanced upon her. She was happy to be everything they thought she was and more, owning up to their words and embracing them. Better that she lose herself to the insanity than that she hesitate and shy away from it all. Why fight it when these men and getting them into fighting shape was what really mattered? Leliana had before her the means of making people open up to her and accept something good to give them a reason to fight.

And maybe, just maybe, she kind of liked being spoken of in such vulgar terms.

Working her head back and forth in steady acceptance while her hands stroked quicker. The quick, steady thrusts into her mouth and down her throat were impressive, as the man learned his way around working up to something powerful and hotter than she was expecting him to be able to show, really getting in there to give her a deep, messy throatfucking. She savoured it, even as drool ran down her tits, leaving them glistening with thick spit as she took on the pressure and aggression behind their treatment. Leliana thrived in a place like this, savouring the unchained, unrelenting pressure of being completely used and given all the sensations she craved, moaning loudly under the pressure they subjected her to.

In Leliana's eyes this was only the beginning, the first step in something she craved so much more of, leaning into the madness and accepting the primal heat flaring up inside of her, bubbling with feverish glee as she leaned into the pressure, hands almost working quick enough to make her wrists sore as she tried her best to give herself up to the pressure taking hold of her. She felt powerful now, pressing on through the strength and vigor of her hungers, and there was nothing that could stop her now, as she brought the three men crashing down into orgasmic bliss together.

The one fucking her mouth deposited his load right down her throat, Leliana happily guzzling his cum down as she took two more loads onto her face. The warm, messy heat of her facial left Leliana aching for more, excited by the pressure she felt rising up within her as she drew back, moaning, "And now I hope one of you strapping studs is going to take care of my pussy, because these cocks have me so desperate to get fucked right now!"

Sitting back and letting the men have their way with her, Aedan's hand gripped his cock firmly, stroking himself as he watched the men pull Leliana into another position, one down on her hands and knees. The overtly slutty and desperate haze that seemed to consume the bard was everything he was looking forward to, and he could tell she was genuinely loving this opportunity and the pleasure offered up with it. Watching all these men start to grab at her and pull her into position so they could fuck her like they wanted to was something deeply, intensely satisfying to Aedan, who was ready to soak in all the depraved thrills he sought as he savoured her effort and her lack of control, all the while tending to himself. He didn't mind letting someone else play with his toys; those cocks seemed big, but not as big as his, and he knew she was going to end up underneath him the next night and screaming in ecstasy anyway.

Leliana took on a good, hard spitroasting next, down on her hands and knees, but with one very special difference: two men knelt in front of her, both holding onto her soft red hair and using it as a handle as they took turns pulling her down their cocks, thrusting forward to force themselves down her throat. Leliana had loved choking on one cock so much, why not subject her to two? They weren't exactly wrong in their ideas either; Leliana shuddered in a twisted kind of glee under their cruelty, not bothering to make any secret of how much she was enjoying this treatment, savouring the special kind of insanity that came from being so completely used and fucked.

Behind her, one of the city's few guards held onto Leliana's hips, hammering forward with deep, relentless thrusts, her perky butt bouncing from the speed and ferocity that he took her with. There was no way he could hold himself back, pounding down into her with a relentless fervor that made Leliana twist and squirm hotly, happy to be taken with such speed and intensity. There was so much pressure bearing down squarely onto Leliana here, as three men used her for their relief and enjoyment while she simply took it all on, writhing happily under their fervid, debaucherous touch and savoured the excitement of being so thoroughly used. Leliana showed no shame in this excitement, accepting the heat and the pressure as just a reality of what she was doing. Better that she unravel under their insane touch and own up to the pressure they subjected her to than to fight against the truth and shy away from what felt too good to believe. This was utter bliss for the poor redhead, who squirmed and shivered under their steady and unrelenting force with the utmost of excitement, loving how they fucked her and how she burned for their hot, aching touch.

Taking it like a pro, Leliana rocked back and forth, meeting both the hard thrusts from behind and the deep slams down her gullet, showing that she was nobody to be trifled with as these big, formidable cocks proved something she was more than capable of handling. In between turns with her mouth she'd moan things like, "Redcliffe is a village of amazing men!" to help keep them eager both to fight for the city, and to fuck her senseless, this beauty from somewhere else in Ferelden having come to let them fuck her, lost to a the thrill of local men using her and showing what they could do. She stoked city pride, her clever mind and sharp tongue ready to whip them into a proud furor while her body helped alleviate their stress. She was as much a slut as a brilliant rogue, after all.

"We've got to keep her," groaned the guard fucking her pussy, smacking her ass as he kept himself moving quickly, bearing down upon her without a sense of how to slow down or how to stop himself. The pure excitement and relief he found in using Leliana's body for his own pleasure was just too good to handle, her tight pussy clenching greedily down around his cock and begging him to keep going, to pump it full of cum. Meanwhile, the men taking turns with her throat could feel every moan vibrating up through her chest as she was taken, its tight lining spasming around the big dicks as she handled them all at their worst. She could take on the most intense and agonizing they gave her, and nothing was going to keep her at bay now. She couldn't be held back, couldn't be stopped, and could be dominated only because she was too big a cockslut to hold back her need to get fucked.

Leliana wasn't going to be kept, but she had no reason to want to tell anyone that now, happily letting them keep up with whatever misguided ideas they wanted to hold onto while she just got hers, the cocks certainly filling her up well enough. None of them were Aedan, sure, but the combined excitement of all of the men fucking her in unison was more than enough to help make up for that, scratching a very specific kind of itch that one man, no matter how incredibly, simply couldn't. It wasn't physically possible. But this whole bunch of nervous would-be militia men? Oh, they were more than enough to give Leliana what she needed, and to push her on toward the exciting, powerful orgasm she craved, to give her all the heat and want that she was so sorely in need of. Nothing could stop her now.

The orgasm that tore through Leliana was a powerful, primal, and sudden one. Hot, searing pleasure shuddered across her body as she gave herself to the madness and embraced all of the throbbing, hazy sensations that swirled through her body. Back and forth she bucked, hot and overwhelmed, giving herself up to the succinct and deliriously good pleasure of being fucked just right. She crashed into the pleasure, buckling under the heat and want that held onto her as she was laid waste to, loving every deliriously good second of being taken like this. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, the cum flooding into her pussy helped teach her otherwise. One of the men she was sucking off came in her mouth, while the other hosed down the right side of her face with even more messy seed.

"Is that all you have?" Leliana asked, whining in defiant, inviting glee, challenging them on to fuck her even more, and she didn't have to wait too long to get what she needed, manhandled into another position as the men grabbed her and dragged her into more senseless and chaotic fucking. But that was just fine by Leliana, who craved it. One of the men sat down in a seat, pulling her to settle backwards into his lap as he claimed her tight, pristine ass, making her moan loudly as hands grabbed her legs and spread them open wide. Another man slammed into her pussy, plugging up the trickle of cum that had begun to leak out of it. Another hand seized her head, tugging it to the side so she could choke on another fat cock. In short order, Leliana had a cock in each hole and each man seemed eager to fuck her absolutely raw.

What more could a girl ask for? The pressure overwhelming her was sweet enough for Leliana to crave the indulgence and heat she could get from every second of his treatment, writhing eagerly and needily as the men took up the slack of doing pretty much all the work. They slammed into her harshly, fucking her raw and letting her feel something absolutely uncontrolled and desperate. Nothing was going to hold them back now, nothing was going to stop them from achieving pure satisfaction under the sweet thrills of getting used and fucked like this. She gasped and bucked under the pressure, moaning as she was fucked airtight by three big dicks pounding all three holes.

Aedan remained comfortably leaned back, feverishly jerking himself off as he beheld the unbridled bliss of seeing Leliana getting pounded into submission, her moans rising up out of control around the cock pounding down her throat. He loved the sight of this, watching intently at the way she savoured getting used. Her every motion, from the way she'd grab blindly onto a nearby body part and squeeze, to the way her hips stuttered whenever she squirmed, were the marks of an experienced slut writhing happily in the midst of everything she wanted, and those sweet gestures were not at all lost on Aedan, who watched on hungrily, tending to himself after he fucked Kaitlyn, happy to keep his hands to himself and let the militia have their fun. He'd have plenty of his.

With all the men that fucked her doing the hard work for her, all Leliana had to do was take it, squirming happily in place while all three of her holes received their deep, steady fucking. She felt so full, the big cocks crowding into her and plugging her up, making her twist and writhe in delight even while she choked and drooled. There was no pride to be found here, but Leliana needed cum more than she needed pride right now, happily succumbing to the special madness burning within her and letting the idea of being laid utter waste to carry her to new heights of fast-approaching orgasmic bliss. She felt unstoppable, felt like she could take on anything now as she handled a cock in each hole like a champ and proved herself a special kind of slut in the process.

Leliana may have been doing this to help lift their spirits, but she felt herself getting a lift too, fucked into a state of mindless relief where she too could shed the worries of the day and what she was doing, no longer thinking or caring about what would soon be upon her and all the madness that went with it. She was focused now, driven and excited as she opened herself up to the heated bliss and let nothing stop her. Back and forth she rocked on, desperately seeking all the pleasure she could get, and for it she was brought to new heights of ecstasy and want.

She would have begged for their cum if there wasn't a cock lodged down her throat. Would have howled and screamed that she needed it, that it was all she wanted in life. But she got the message across even without it, thanks to the hot, feverish writhing and bucking that helped convey the utter desolation taking her on as she embraced madness and want, lost herself to the pleasure and didn't stop for anything until she got the heights of pure, delirious bliss she craved. Her trembling body ached, and for her trouble, Leliana was given the sweet delight of all three holes getting creampied at once, cum flooding into her every which way and overwhelming her with the throbbing, hazy bliss she craved, gasping and shivering hotly as her body burned through pleasure almost hot as another orgasm as she lost herself.

When the cock withdrew from her mouth, she let out a hazy, sweet sigh. "Make it through tonight alive. All of you. When the fight is over, you're all coming on for an encore performance and this time we aren't stopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. The Matter of Mages and Their Mothers

"Wait by the entrance for me, I'll catch up," Aedan said, ordering his companions off. "There's a cousin of mine in the Circle I want to catch up with." It was a complete lie, but he could see out the corner of his eye the little closet where Petra had snuck off to, pulling her robes up and exposing her slick, ready pussy to the eager warrior. He waved his allies off as they headed down to deal with things, Alistair entrusted as a former Templar to handle the business end of the production as Aedan went off to score with his group none the wiser. "You couldn't even wait for me to see them off," Aedan mused. "On your hands and knees for me, Petra. If you want to 'reward' me for my help, I want you to present properly."

A firm smack across Petra's exposed bottom made her yelp as she happily sank down to her knees in obedient observation of Aedan's demands. She felt dizzy and eager under the pressure of this sudden undue attention, aching for something intense and primal as she settled into place as guided. She heard the door close behind her, and she knew they were fully alone now. "I've never seen a man so handsome before," she confessed, wiggling her hips. "I would not do this for anyone else. But you captivate me."

"Of course I do," Aedan snickered, his smug response making Petra shiver as he got down on his knees behind the mage, fishing out his cock and bringing it right up toward her ready, waiting backside. He didn't want to wait for anything as he guided himself forward, pushing into the tightness of her waiting pussy with a confident stroke and feeling her tense up underneath his touch, exactly what Aedan was waiting for. "I fascinate every woman." With that, he took to pounding Petra, letting his vulgar manner speak for itself as he pushed eagerly forward to fuck her with deep, eager strokes, lighting her up with excitement as he got to work at fucking her.

"So full," Petra whined, biting her lip as his big cock opened her up like she'd never been opened before. She didn't shy away from the excitement of this sudden feeling and the abrupt head that followed his eager touch. There was nothing she wanted more than to be taken like this, for her body to accept the pressure of a big cock loosening her up as it filled her. "Ah, you're pushing in even deeper... Does that cock ever run out?" She couldn't believe how far in he was without feeling the press of his hips against her backside. She was already so full, and yet still Aedan continued to probe in deeper, overwhelming her with the pressure of his cock and its size. Petra was ready for it, but she really had no idea how to handle just how good it all felt.

"It does, but you might run out first." He snickered, hands seizing her hips and pulling her back against him. Petra gasped in panic as Aedan slammed her all the rest of the way down his dick, her pussy suddenly so full of his big cock and her body horribly unprepared to deal with all of it. She twisted and bucked, panic hitting her as she writhed through the suddenness of getting fucked deep and hard by the eager thrusts, as Aedan showed no hesitation in the way he began to use her without mercy, showing her what his strong warriors' touch could do for himself as he pounded the mage into the same sort of eager, moaning submission as every other woman who'd been unable to keep her dress on properly around him.

With her robes bunched up at her waist and her perky butt free to be groped and smacked, Petra was having the line of her life, not sure if the closet provided enough security and silence to handle the moans she so eagerly let out as she was taken roughly from behind, but she just didn't care, in truth. Back and forth she rocked, eagerly letting Aedan have his vulgar way with her from top to bottom a she just took it on and relished in having the attention of the strong warrior behind her. "I can't believe I can fit it all in," she whined, almost delirious as she felt the aggression behind Aedan's thrusts shake her to her core. Petra was under so much pressure now, but she felt so excited to be there and to be taken by him.

Relishing in the pressure and the chance to push on and fuck her raw, there was nothing Aedan wanted now as much as he wanted the chance to make Petra his, to make her succumb to his mad touch as he pounded away at her tight hole without hesitation. "I always do, no matter how hard it is," he bragged, bearing down with ferocity upon her that he knew would be too much for her to handle. That was all the fun behind it; there was a chance here to do whatever he damn well pleased and to prove his dominance in the process, finally able to fuck a mage into hazy submission and loving every second of it. He'd long since wanted to be able to take a woman of the Circle and so thoroughly use her. Almost as much as he wanted to raw an elf. "It's a good thing these robes are so long, because I'm blowing my load in you and you're going to be leaking all over your thighs the rest of the day."

"Y-yes, inside of me! Please. I crave it, Aedan. Such a man. Such a powerful, incredible man... I crave this." There was no way she could deny herself this throbbing bliss, the delirious excitement gripping her tighter and hotter as she received her hard thrashing from behind and took it as well as she felt she could. This was almost deliriously good sex, and she found it impossible to deny herself the wanton lust and relief that came from being taken so harshly. Back and forth she heaved, meeting his powerful thrusts and embracing her desires. "No man will ever satisfy me like you can, so I beg of you, show me all that you can give me!"

Harder he fucked her, laying into Petra with the fervor of a man who wanted nothing more than to have this mage wrapped around his finger. He pursued relentless dominance and left her howling for more, definitely not quiet enough to for the closet to contain their noises, but Aedan didn't care, happy to pound on and then take his leave before any consequences befell him; however loud Petra felt like being, she could address those consequences herself when he was long gone, and instead just worked to his own vulgar and ceaseless indulgence. It was all for a good cause, he reasoned, and let Petra feel the depth of his ravenous desires as he pressed on boldly and didn't let up on her until he had more than proven his point.

Crashing into hot, orgasmic bliss under the pressure of Aedan's powerful thrusts, Petra found herself squealing even louder as she came hard from the pressure of being utterly fucked into submission. No hesitation, no worry. Just primal bliss. Her body shook and bucked as she gave herself fully to Aedan, and for it, she received a swell of throbbing bliss as he buried his cock inside of her and with territorial delight said, "Mine now." His cock erupted with a primal gush of hot, messy spunk pumping deep into her and making her squeal happily under the crushing weight of his intense and vulgar excitement. There was no way for her to pull away now from what she felt, the dizzying thrills of his touch making her shudder and shake with excitement and vulgar surrender. She was done for, and she knew there was no turning back now from that.

"Mm, yours," Petra cooed, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Come back to me. Please."

They always asked that. But Aedan would always do his best to oblige.  
**************************************  
Aedan had listened for much of the evening to Zevran's discussion of Wynne's 'bosom'. The elf had made many passes at Wynne through the night as he tried to get her attention and talk his way into her robes, and Wynne repelled his efforts at every step no matter how many times he tried to get her. It made dining in the tavern a little bothersome, if only because Aedan may have been willing to overlook the size of Wynne's very generously endowed breasts and been able to focus on his dinner were it not for Zevran's repeated insistence that attention be drawn to them. But once Aedan had noticed, it was difficult to stop noticing. Very, very difficult.

Older women always interested Aedan. Their experience was remarkable. He'd learned that much from his mother on many an occasion. And Wynne had certainly aged gracefully and maintained her beauty even in her graying years, a wizened mage with a depth of knowledge, wisdom, and experience, and yet she seemed such a composed and reserved woman that he was sure she was experienced in perhaps all ways but sex. Surely she was no virgin, but he doubted she was a woman who had spent her younger years sucking down a dozen cocks a month or anything like that. Still, he knew there was surely something locked away there, and that he was the one who was going to open her desires and find it.

It only took a few charming words before Wynne was in Aedan's room in the tavern and he was stripping down as he settled into the bed. "So how was that so easy for me, and yet Zevran couldn't even get you to indulge in the idea you were even in the same room together?" he asked as he lay down, letting his half-rigid cock settle against his thigh as a sweet promise of what was to come.

The gesture wasn't lost at all on Wynne, whose hungry gaze settled onto his lap as she began to pull at her robes. "A few things. One, you are much more handsome than Zevran is. For another..." Wynne motioned toward Aedan's cock, which twitched excitedly as she did so, rising up a bit higher and growing a little more. "And finally, you managed to do it without mentioning my bosom several times in one sentence." That last remark brought a broad smile to Wynne's face as she leaned onto the bed, licking her lips as she descended upon Aedan. "But by now, you have earned the right to discuss them all you want, if you would like." She tugged at her robes and cast them aside before shifting down onto all fours and crawling toward him, her heavy breasts swaying back and forth, almost hypnotic in their advance.

"I can't think of much more to say than the fact I want them wrapped around my cock," he said, smirking as he reached out to grab them, kneading her ample tits in his strong hands. His cock rose up to full hardness, standing proud before Wynne as he mused, "I'm sure you've met few men endowed enough to tame such a chest, but I assure you, I am more than capable." It was a brag, but one that he knew he could back up, and one that Wynne believed he could, too. The size of his cock had her cooing and grasping his shaft, giving it a few loving strokes as she locked eyes with him.

"Show me, warden," she said, almost defiant, knowing full well what she was doing as she goaded Aedan into an answer. He shoved her onto her back swiftly, pressing her down and forcing himself atop her, their lips meeting hungrily as he made his advance upon Wynne and showed off the hunger behind his touch. He was without hesitation in his advance, showing an immediate confidence and control off that made Wynne squirm eagerly under his touch. He gave her something she craved, unable to resist the sudden throb of excitement that came with this sensation as she leaned into his madness and welcomed whatever he was about to do to her.

The eager, hot kissing didn't last for too long. Not as Aedan's hands groped and kneaded at her chest, feeling Wynne up and embracing his desires with such hunger that he felt like he wasn't in a position to be able to help himself now. He drew back and pulled his body forward, straddling Wynne's stomach as he spread her big tits apart and drove his cock forward, poking Wynne's chin with the tip of it even with the sheer size of her chest. "Zevran was right to be enthralled by these things," he said lowly, pulling her breasts around his cock and holding them in tight as he began to draw his hips back, leaving an excited Wynne to feel the pressure of Aedan's eager lust as he proceeded to thrust forward into them.

"Oh, of course he was. I would not begrudge him for his interest were he slightly better mannered." Wynne smiled up at Aedan, licking her lips and showing off a side of herself she rarely even acknowledged, a side Aedan was eager to see more of as his hips worked quicker forward, thrusting deep and fast into the waiting embrace of her plush chest, groans rising hot under the pressure of giving into her completely and letting the pleasure take root. This was something more enticing than he'd been ready to handle, but now that he finally had her where he wanted her the fun could begin, and he didn't shy away from it as he worked a slow but confidently building speed upon her chest.

As he did so, his fingers toyed with her nipples, round and topping off large, dark areolae that all proved so unbearably sensitive to the touch of Aedan's eager caress. Aedan had fucked many a set of big tits before, and he would have been remiss to ignore her lovely nipples and the pleasure it gave her, wanting to ignite a swell of lust and intense affection within Wynne powerful enough that she'd be sopping wet by the time he got into her pussy, which he had every intention of doing once he'd played with her 'magical bosom'.

Wynne moaned under his touch, and Aedan couldn't help but notice the way she squirmed for him, the way even having her nipples played with spiked up a desperate rush of heat. "It's been a while since anyone touched you," Aedan noted, unable to ignore the way she writhed for him. "What a shame. You're a beautiful woman. I'll have to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"That is a lot of responsibility to take on," Wynne purred. "Will you really tend to me when those two younger women are both vying for your attention as well? Don't think I hadn't noticed. They're under your spell just the same. You aren't the first charmer I've run into in my years."

"Do you doubt what my cock is capable of?" Aedan asked, as each thrust pushed his dick right up against her lips. "I can satisfy an army of women, and I think you know it, too." He thrust forward faster, watching her eyes flicker with wild excitement. "If you believe as much, get that mouth to work too. Show me the faith I know you have in me." If Wynne had accepted his seductive invitation knowing he was fucking Morrigan and Leliana too, then surely she was okay with his behavior and seeking to get some of that enjoyment for herself, so he found little shame in offering a playful little ultimatum to Wynne.

Playful vigor flashed across her eyes as Wynne sucked his cock into her mouth and took him on, moaning eagerly as she got to work quickly at starting to treat his cock down deep to her loving attention, all while the twisting Aedan groaned and bucked forward harder. Wynne was playing him readily, but he was all too happy to give into that thrill, bucking forward and indulging in the pleasures of Wynne's body as she offered herself fully up to him. Her hot, wet mouth embracing his cock gave Aedan everything he needed, and he responded with quicker, harder thrusts as he showed off his need for more, burning on eagerly through the hot thrill of getting his and not caring what else happened in the process. This was pleasure enough for him.

Wynne felt young again as she had a man so vigorously claiming her breasts. Aedan's strength and his eagerness were infectious, and she writhed eagerly under his touch as she accepted his perverse advances, doing nothing to hide that she welcomed him and all of his lusts. She knew full well what he was doing with Leliana and Morrigan--the way they looked at him and the way he looked back at them made it all too obvious--and she wanted some of that once she realized he was giving her those same eyes. The big, strong body of a warrior may not have been the sort of thing a woman of sharp intellect ought to have been so enthralled by, but Aedan was just too handsome to resist, and his huge cock only helped confirm to her that she was in the right place now.

Faster, quicker strokes made Aedan's breath tight. He didn't break a sweat in fucking Wynne's huge tits, but he didn't exactly spare any effort in the motion, getting carried away with his desires and his thrusts until finally he was drawing his hips suddenly back and roaring with excitement. His cock erupted in this grand show of dominance that in some ways may not have 'impressed' Wynne, but certainly appealed to her base desires in a way she felt excited by. She welcomed his aggression as his cock erupted all over her face, splattering thick ropes of messy seed across her refined features as she took him on eagerly and accepted the frustrations that had for too long hung over him.

"I take it that this is the part where you roll me over and fuck me all night," Wynne said, amused and intrigued, but also entirely correct. She was glad to have followed after Aedan on his journey, because she was already reaping such wonderful rewards from the association.  
*************************  
Arl Eamon's wife, Isolde, held for Aedan a certain quality that drew him in more intensely than he knew how to handle. He saw it in her hips, saw it in the way her dress had been tailed to hide it but still failed to mask its shape and its size: Isolde had the roundest, fattest ass he'd ever seen, and he simply had to have it. Had to claim it with every inch of his cock, and the fact that she was a married woman only made him want her more, made Aedan crave the depraved thrill of fucking a married woman right under her husband's nose. Especially the wife of a nobleman. Of an Arl! Arl Eamon was going to be a powerful ally to them after they worked to save his son from demonic corruption, and he pledged his efforts to help deal with Loghain.

Which only made it even more depraved when Aedan found himself in the Arl's bed, feeling up Isolde's big butt while she lay with her face in a pillow.

"My husband's sleep could not be shaken by the heaven parting," Isolde whined as she felt the powerful hands groping her so firmly, her hips shivering as she lay naked in the bed, offering herself to the handsome man who was a guest of her husband, a man who had sought political dealings with Eamon only to take a greater interest in her behind. "And so you... May do whatever you wish to me. As hard as you wish it."

"For an ass this fat, I'd almost be tempted to do it anyway, and if he wakes up he can explain to me how any man could resist it." A good, hard slap made Isolde shiver, the tension and excitement of this treatment getting to her as she writhed in conflicted, frustrated agony under the pressure that washed over her. She felt very hopeless now in the face of this madness, but she couldn't help herself. Aedan had charmed Isolde right into offering herself to him, and now as she looked over toward her sleeping husband, his presence only served to further excite her for how wrong it was.

His words made her blush. So vulgar and aggressive. She knew full well she'd never had a man like Aedan before, but she found herself incapable of resisting his allure. "I look forward to finding out how hard you can fuck me," she confessed, biting her lip as she felt the shove forward, felt Aedan's cock line up with her ready, tight hole, begging for her to notice and recognize it as she shuddered in excitement under this push. She was hopeless now, feeling herself ready to bend under the pressure and heat of his touch, and she didn't know how to handle this but she knew full well that she craved it.

For good measure, Aedan decided to flaunt his dominance over Isolde a little. Something about her and her big ass just left him helpless now, as he spread her cheeks wide and spat right onto her pucker, offering up a little lubrication before he pushed forward. "Maker!" he grunted as he pushed forward. "I didn't think you would be so tight!" His hand slapped across her ass hard as he got right to work at indulging in her luscious body and showing off all the hunger and need that held onto him. How was Aedan possibly supposed to do anything else? He craved this opportunity before him, thrusting harshly forward and pushing deep into her, wasting no time in drawing quickly back and trying to force himself in deeper in turn.

"Take me," Isolde moaned. Her ass felt so full as Aedan's cock loosened her up, fucking her loose with a ready firmness and an unstoppable fervor. She had never felt quite so much aggression and desire press down upon her so firmly before, and as Aedan made the sheer size of his cock known to her she felt dizzy and hot. "Take me as hard as you can. I've never thought I was a woman to cheat on my husband, but..."

"For me, all women are, dear Arlessa," Aedan growled. His possessive treatment continued as his hands dug into the round cheeks, holding onto them tightly as he shoved harder forward. Isolde's needy pushes back didn't take long at all to wind up, and as he felt her shoving desperately against him he knew he was right on track to getting everything he wanted out of her. Just a steady rocking of his hips was all it took to keep the pressure hot and tight as he thrust into the embrace of her needy ass without mercy or hesitation. Deep strokes back and forth made Isolde feel the pressure he had in store for her and she seemed to be taking it all in stride, gasping with excitement as he fucked her steadily.

Fingers dug into the bedding in response to the fingers sinking into her ass. "Normally I would scoff at a man saying such things, but you have proven yourself with one stroke," she whined. She started at her slumbering husband as another man ravaged her ass, fucking him like Eamon never could. Eamon was a fine man and a decent lover, but how could he compare to something as incredible as what she was feeling now? Aedan was a better, more endowed lover than Isolde had ever known, by such incredible ease that she found it almost unconscionable to want to be monogamous and faithful if she had to give up something like this.

Aedan didn't let up on her as he felt her sinking deeper into his thrall. His thrusts continued to bear down on her round ass as he pushed onward, her big cheeks shaking and trembling under the pressure of his hips shoving forward again and again, rocking her world and overwhelming her with the pressure of what he had to offer her. He knew he had something special here and he didn't for a moment want to give it up, reckless and vulgar in the way he fucked her tight ass into submission along with the rest of her too, but with this tight and jiggling ass to toy with he didn't know why he would have wanted to fuck any other part of the Arlessa, beautiful as she was. Her ass was just too good.

All of the moaning and rocking of the bed made Arl Eamon turn a little in his sleep, groaning and grumbling as he shifted about and rolled onto his other side, turned away from the depraved goings on of his wife getting fucked by another man right beside him. He wasn't feigning sleep either; he was blissfully unaware of what was happening, too deep in his own dreams coloured by her moans where it was him fucking Isolde and not the Warden whom he had just shaken hands with an hour ago.

"Your husband doesn't ever have to know about us, but I'm going to come back for more of this ass," Aedan promised. "You're going to be my married woman on the side. I always need one of those, and a fat-assed bitch whose oblivious husband can sleep through me wrecking her is just what I've been looking for."

Isolde loved the way he spoke of her. It was so harsh and dominant, making her twist under the ravenous haze of how hard he used her. There was little that made much sense at all about how hard Isolde lost control, but with Aedan's cock fucking her she just didn't know why she ever should have cared about control or bothered to do anything of the sort again. This was pleasure potent enough for a married woman to happily sell out her vows, and so she gasped, "Yes! I'll do it. I'll be your big-assed married whore. I promise, just please don't stop! I'll be whatever you want me to be."

The desperate, winding plea came with a hot burst of pleasure within Isolde, as she lost herself to the heated, throbbing haze of a powerful climax. She came so hard she had to bite down on the pillow, a powerful anal-only orgasm proving too hot for her to be certain she could remain quiet through, worried she'd scream with such throat-ruining vigor that even Arl Eamon would wake up. By contrast, Aedan was much more composed in how he drove his cock balls deep inside of her tight ass and overwhelmed her with the raw thrill of having her guts pumped full of hot, rich spunk. There was no sensation in the world that Isolde had felt as satisfying as the anal-driven climax he'd given her, and as Aedan remained buried inside of her and panting heavily, she knew she belonged to him now.

"I'm yours," she whined, biting her lip as she looked back over his shoulder at him. "Always remember that."

Aedan scoffed, picking her up and hooking his arms under her legs as he carryfucked Isolde over to a mirror so she could watch him dominate her ass some more. "It is not myself who needs that reminder," he growled, letting Isolde stare into the mirror by only the moonlight filtering in and enjoy the chaos of watching herself succumb to another man's cock happily. And she loved every insane second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Settling In At The Pearl

“You are far kinder a man than I could ever be,” Zevran said with a low, rumbling smirk as he watched with delight at the way Isabela and Leliana stripped each other bare amid hot, messy kisses, coming back for more after each article of clothing was stripped away. Right there in the plush bed of The Pearl, a fancy brothel. But the dark skinned pirate they had in the bed with Leliana was no whore, at least in the professional sense. A woman of very loose morals, certainly, even by the standards of the kinds of women Aedan usually charmed into his grasp. Most women were a bit bashful about things; Isabela seemed ready to drop her panties and get fucked right on the table in the tavern if he so chose to take her there, and she didn't show any hesitation to him inviting his girlfriend Leliana to join in.

Or to adding Zevran to the group, when Aedan decided it would be more fun to double team them.

“Think nothing of it,” Aedan said, smile broadening. “Neither of these women are very shy or inexperienced; a second hand around to help is appreciated, and I'm always eager to fuck the right kind of woman with a friend.” Zevran didn't need to ask what the right kind of woman was at all, as the two watched the sloppy, messy makeout session between Leliana and Isabela, their clingy kisses and eager undressing making it all so clear for Zevran to understand. These were the kinds of women who saw a foursome as an opportunity, and he was certainly happy it was these kinds of women Aedan was willing to share.

Isabela and Leliana drew back from their kisses once they had been stripped bare, and each reached out for the nearest man to seize. Fortunately for the curious bard, Leliana got her hands on Zevran first, eager to try him out and see what she could learn from her companion, while Isabela dragged Aedan over toward her in needy pursuit of finding out just how impressive this charming man truly was, her interest in him flaring out of control and overwhelming as she reached out toward him hungrily, pulling him quickly into position on top of her.

Aedan wasn't for a moment about to hesitate, pushing down into Isabela's pussy and pinning her to the bed, lips locking eagerly with hers as he buried his cock into her. One swift motion was all he needed, and immediately her tightness startled him. 'I guess only your morals are loose," he taunted as his hands grasped her lovely body, holding tightly onto her as he thrust forward eagerly, taking her with a quickness and confidence he didn't want to wait a single second to get into immediately showing off to Isabela what he could do. He knew he could have easily gotten her in his bedroom alone, but he felt there was far more fun to be had in something hotter and more insane.

Isabela seemed the kind of woman to get really loud when she had two cocks in her at once.

"You're just fishing for a compliment," Isabela groaned, biting her lip as she held onto him tightly. "How many meek little things have laid under you whining that you're just so big that they feel like virgins again? I'm sure you've seen many a confident slut turn into a simpering doe once you get inside of them, but I'm afraid I'm just a bit too capable for you if that's what you're into. Taken too many cocks to find any fun in those ego games." Defiant, snarky, slutty dirty talk. It was exactly what Aedan wanted to hear, and it drove him to keep up the pace of fucking her with impunity, relentless in his pursuit of sensation and pleasure under her waiting touch.

"I understand completely, and I appreciate your honesty," Aedan growled, happy to play into this game. "You want a cock in your mouth and have little of value to add with your words. I understand completely." It was the best response he felt he could give, keeping up with Isabela and her entire 'deal'. Indeed, the smile spreading across her face told him he was well on the right track here, and he kept that sense moving as he pressed forward boldly, drawing moans from her soft, waiting lips as he gave her just what she wanted. She wasn't the typical kind of woman he'd find in a place like this at all; amid all of the playfulness of an 'experienced' woman was a distinctly warrior scoundrel sensibility. She wasn't a typical warrior or a typical whore. It made for something interesting, and he wanted to learn more about her as he pushed on eagerly, thrusting down into the hot embrace of her waiting hole with delight.

Deep, quick thrusts pushed Isabela down into the mattress, which waged a constant fight against the hard shoves of Aedan's body against hers, leaving her in the middle to writhe in throbbing, shameless glee under this attention and this pressure. There was no hesitation in the way that Isabela gave in to his attention; she knew what she was about, and while she was certain about being tense a hot, hard bitch who wasn't going to take shit from anyone, there was something about opening herself up to the chaos and the excitement of getting fucked by a man she barely knew. A quick, had pounding to make her day so much more interesting for having lucked into a man like Aedan. He intrigued her, and his every hard shove into her with his big dick helped deepen the sense of excitement she felt with him inside of her, as he pushed on right through to the end with unwavering glee.

When Isabela came, she did so hard, loud, and gasping in excitement, body tense and trembling as her hips thrust upward against his as best she could, only to get shoved back down into the bed harshly by the man atop her. She didn't hold back how good she felt for a man, conversely also not letting on and putting on airs of enjoying it more than she was, and with how well Aedan was fucking her, she was left a gasping mess thrashing under the excitement and certainty of knowing she loved every second of this. Loved it even more when Aedan buried his cock to the hilt inside of her one last time, blowing a powerful rush of pure, throbbing haze.

Over on the other side of the bed, Leliana was down on all fours, gasping in delight as Zevran took to fucking her with a nice, hard pace, giving her something that she was all to happy to lean into and embrace for how raw and chaotic it was. Leliana was surprised by just how ferocious Zevran was when he finally got inside of her, his hard and fast pace of fucking her leaving her startled and excited, a blissful mess shivering hotly under the attention she received, and she wanted to find out more of it. “You've been waiting to fuck me for a while, haven't you?” she moaned.

“Since the moment I first laid eyes on you,” Zevran admitted. “Being able to smell Aedan on you didn't do anything to change that, either.” He wasn't the least bit ashamed of what he was saying, pressing boldly forward and allowing the tension throbbing within both of them to carry him on harder and deeper into the haze of delight and bliss that awaited him. Leliana was gorgeous in ways that Zevran decided he simply had to make a move on, and when he was finally given that, he was eager to lay into the opportunity before him and really fuck Leliana into something senseless and feverish, aggressively letting the pleasure burn through them together, winding them up in unison and heated desperation.

And it was everything Leliana hoped it would be. She was happy to offer herself fully up to the excitement and the pleasure that burned her up so hotly. A good, rough pounding from behind was something that made Leliana shiver, her voice brightly shivering and whining in shameless delight as she worked back and forth, offering herself up madly to the heat and the touch of something taking her on. “Best make the most of this opportunity, then. Aedan is allowing you a special privilege right now, and I suggest you enjoy it thoroughly.”

“A special privilege? I'm in the exclusive company of an entire town's militia, if you'll excuse me being crass.” His hand came down with a playful swat across Leliana's ass as he made his eager intentions clear, and Leliana was happy to take on the roughness, whining happily as she felt the pressure of his hard cock inside of her and all the ways he tried to up the intensity. Every hold, every smack across her ass, even the occasional tug on her hair, all gave Leliana something firm and concrete, something to enjoy thoroughly amid her writhing in shameless glee and acceptance. This was an odd sort of twist for the excitement and want that held her, seizing up with excitement and desire that hit her hard. Leliana loved getting fucked hard, used to Aedan doing it, but there was something different about how how he did it, and it made for something new, different exciting, a rush of pleasure and heat that held tightly onto her.

Zevran had a confidence and cockiness to her like any womanizer she'd met before, but he was also eager to please, knowing he had competition here in trying to fuck her as well as Aedan was already fucking her. It helped lend an urgency to his thrusts that had her gasping in excitement, shoving her perky ass back against him with an intensity and vigor that helped keep this all moving, helped keep the tension high and hot. There was no holding back from the excitement hitting her now, as she met Zevran as best she could, embracing the opportunity before them and letting the idea of having one of her companions fuck her make for something risky and dangerous, even if her lover was balls deep in another woman only a foot and a half away on the same bed.

Whatever the situation, it made for something hot enough that Leliana happily gave herself up to it, and for it she was rewarded with a thunderous, noisy orgasm, her sweet voice twisting musically as she gave herself up to it, gasping and shuddering in hot, searing ecstasy under the pressure that washed over her. It felt amazing, and even better still was when Zevran's hips drove forward and he buried himself into the tight embrace of her needy snatch, cum flooding into her and making her twist with a guilty swell of want and desire hot enough to leave her shivering with bliss and relief as his hands kept her from falling forward.

“Bring Leliana over here,” Aedan said, using his strength to turn Isabela around and guide her into position. “Shove her on top, let's get these two all over one another.”

Zevran nodded eagerly, grabbing hold of Leliana and shoving the redhead to lie atop Isabela in reverse, such that both were met with the sight of the other's full pussies, and the women had little in the way of hesitation or shame as they opened themselves up to the abrupt, immediate excitement of diving in and licking the other's tight hole with glee, accepting something immediate and hot, the pleasure hitting them both hard as the boys went right back to work at getting into position and winding up for the fun before them.

Sudden, quick thrusts bore down quickly upon both women as Aedan and Zevran were both relentless about how they bore down upon her, feverishly sinking into the throes of chaos and unrelenting glee. This was something completely removed from sense or sanity, a push into the mad and the unrepentant that just felt too good for anyone involved to want to pull away from, because as the tongues messily lapped at the other womens' pussy, the cock fucking said pussy was bound to receive plenty of love too, making for something that everyone was quick and eager to embrace, the readiness of desire and excitement hitting them. Everyone received twofold pleasure in this position, an arrangement they were more than happy with, leaning into the chaos of it as the deeper, hotter throbbing got the better of them.

Aedan and Zevran both worked eagerly, steady thrusts shaking the women to their core as the cocks pushed into them. The intensity of their hard work certainly paid off as it kept the women they were fucking writhing on the bed, clutching one another for stability amid the haze and pulsating delight of what came over them. This was a lot to handle, but they were eager to take it on, enduring the best both these men could offer and relishing in its panic and its heat, the raw chaos and delight of what was doing to them making them both surge and shudder with ecstasy. The pleasure of having these big cocks fucking them was exactly what Isabela and Leliana needed, what kept them squirming and moaning in shameless delight, embracing the glee and the throbbing want of this pounding. They were amazed by how readily they gave themselves up to this all, giving in to the desire and heat that burned across them as they let their bodies shivering and twisting with a special kind of ecstasy. A kind of ecstasy only this foursome situation could have given them.

It was a lot to take on, but the pleasure was immediate, blunt, and intoxicating, giving them all something to savour and lean into, enjoying the chaos and want behind this pressure, the throbbing sensations hitting them hard as they gave themselves up to it all. Zevran cooled off a bit with the need to impress, and that helped him keep a very relentless pace in fucking Leliana, giving up something hot, hard, aggressive. Fucking opposite Aedan helped a lot in giving him something to focus on and drive forward with, able to gather his thoughts into the cohesive aim of fucking Leliana like she deserved, thinking only of the pleasure they could both find together. It helped him even up with Aedan, who looked absolutely cocky as he pounded into Isabela without shame, his aggressive pace driven by something nothing was going to bend or interrupt.

The sum of all the pleasure was something that had the girls moaning and the guys groaning, hands tightening onto their hips as pressure and aggression wore them down. The girls kept licking and kissing, writhing under the shivering excitement that hit them and lit them up, pleasure burning them up as they embraced something chaotic and hot. This was pleasure and excitement in its most intense form imaginable, pulsating bliss washing across their bodies as finally, the sensations hit them hard. Hit them so hard they lost themselves to the throbbing, searing haze of a powerful orgasm aching through them as they let the pleasure rush through their bodies again.

The men came first this time, grunting as they buried their cocks once more into the waiting holes. The hot flood of cum pumping into them drove the women over the edge as they came too, shivering and twisting under the searing excitement that followed, bucking and whining, clinging to one another as tongues lapped at the other's clit with desperation, something searing and shameless guiding on as they let themselves get completely lost to the pleasures. This was a lot to take, and it was everything they hoped it could be. Searing bliss like only a foursome could provide.

Just like the follow-up, which only this position could offer up. Without needing to coordinate or plan it, both men pulled out of the women they had just fucked and pushed into the mouth of the other woman, pushing forward to delve into the chance to play with the other.

For Aedan, pushing his cock into Leliana's mouth after fucking another woman's pussy was a joy for every few days, something he was eager to take charge with and lean into as he began to play into the exact same sort of excitement he was used to, eagerly pushing on to fuck her and indulge in the pleasures and excitements he'd been waiting for. Isabela was a delight to fuck, but taking a moment to facefuck Leliana wasn't exactly a change of pace he minded, fingers tangling into her luscious red hair as he smiled down upon her, pushing on boldly to give her something that perfectly accentuated everything Zevran had just done to her.

Zevran, in turn, held onto Isabela's hair, moving on with something feverish and exciting as once again he kind of lost the thread a bit, getting worked up by the excitement. Not out of a desire to leave an impression this time though; it had nothing to do with Aedan and everything to do with her position on her back; with her head resting on the bed and Leliana's body upon him, Zevran was in perfect control and wanted to make the most of it, shoving on feverishly to use her body to the fullest extent, hips rocking to press on and work her over with impunity. Back and forth thrusts shook on harshly, a feverish swell of want and desire that he gave her a real challenge, as he plunged into her throat and wasted little time in having his way with her.

Not only was she choking on Zevran's cock, but Isabela felt her head pinned to the bed as a result. All while cum leaked out of Leliana's pussy and splattered onto her face. Aedan snuck some fingers into her snatch as well, fingering her while he indulged in Leliana's mouth, ensuring she was a special kind of helpless under all this attention and this aggression, a writhing and excitable mess of attention and vulgarity hitting her in so many ways all at once that all she could do was accept it, going meek and slack under the pressure of a big dick in her throat, making her suck Leliana's juices right off of him.

Everything about the very chaotic treatment felt just perfect for Leliana, who was able to get something familiar in the midst of all this, Aedan's dick in her mouth being the first sensible, 'normal' thing she'd felt in the midst of this all. He was giving her all the usual stuff and giving it to her well, igniting within her the pulsating swell of hazy delight and bliss as he worked in motions back and forth potent enough to completely light her up, igniting the dizzy and frenzied woman with something direct and completely shameless. All Leliana needed to do was relax as he fucked her throat, and she was going to get through this all just fine, steady and serene under the attention that came with his touch and with the way he used her so thoroughly. It was almost calming to Leliana, almost normal, and she was happy to open up to its chaos and its insanity, ready to embrace the feverish and throbbing want that burned through her.

All of the thrusting and pounding of the womens' throats changed the make-up of the entire situation, as moans turned to sloppy gagging noises and the raw, unbridled chaos of this wicked advance burned up the two happily lost women stuck in the middle of this thrusting and this excitement, as their holes were swapped out of and they found themselves under the attention of a different man with casual, almost callous, ease. The chaos kept them excited and off balance, kept them writhing under the pressure of something so relentless and unfettered that they were genuinely dizzy trying to handle it all, and they knew even better still awaited them as they savoured this heat and this desire.

Through all the hard, rough oral there was little in the way of hesitation or restraint to keep the men from blowing their loads hard and fast, cum spilling into their mouths and down their throats abruptly as Aedan and Zevran let out relieved grunts of excitement, drawing quickly back and staring down at the wanton, needy women with excitement and curiosity hitting them hard. They leaned in close to go for the kill.

"Who first?" Aedan asked, smiling up at Zevran. Zevran knew exactly what he was asking, and for that matter so did the girls; who were they double teaming first?

"Leliana is already so perfectly in position, isn't she?" he asked, keen on getting more of her pussy while he had the chance. "We can just spitroast her right here on top of Isabela."

"And get her in the mood," Aedan said, smiling confidently as he decided to go with it. Leliana opened her mouth wide in eager acceptance of his cock again, and he pushed forward quickly, sinking into the waiting embrace of her mouth once more, while Zevran in turn pushed into her pussy once more, giving Leliana two sensations and familiar rushes she was used to, but this time all at once, with the two cocks that she'd been used by tonight sinking in unison into her holes with the wicked, sweet intent of using her, and all she could do was shiver happily under that touch and that excitement, offering herself fully to the idea of being their plaything, of having them swarming her and bearing down so readily and eagerly upon her.

In the middle of it all knelt Leliana, down on all fours and happily enduring the steadiness of their thrusts, moaning happily around Aedan's dick as she stared up at him happily, already loving the attention he paid to her and the way he gave her something so steady and so adoring, the excitement bubbling up with an unmistakable excitement within her. There was no holding back from this pleasure, no hesitation in the way she met them both, rocking back and forth between the two dicks she was spitroasted by with the intent of feeding into their pace, making them want her more. Not that the gorgeous Orlesian redhead needed to do too much of anything to make men ache for her body than men were already inclined to, and with her clothes off and some dicks buried inside of her, the urgency was only greater; men like Aedan and Zevran were never 'happy' just having a woman until she had been thoroughly taken.

Aedan was very happy to share his women with a friend, and as he spitroasted Leliana opposite Zevran, he felt like this was all a very good choice, like he was finding a good, firm swell of pleasure and excitement, as Zevran's firm, confident thrusts made her shove forward with each push, which made it all the easier to give into what was happening and embrace his want, his desires. He pushed forward to meet Leliana, making sure he was always riding the momentum of his thrusts to push on with hers, driving his cock into her throat, which made her choke and sputter in searing excitement and panic, always working at something as little direct and insane, but completely unrepentant about what he was doing and how he made her really feel the pressure.

Doing his best to keep up, Zevran had completely moved on from any of his worries and frustrations over trying to keep up with Aedan and wanting to keep the sensations bearing down upon Leliana. he was having far too much fun fucking her to be worrying about anything other than sure excitement and searing relief, letting the madness take hold of him as he bore down with something hot and pounding upon her, making her feel the pressure of his thrusts. He knew he was already getting her off, that her loud, noisy moans around her man's cock were largely due to him and what he was doing. It was something that kept him moving forward, indulgent and aggressive. His lack of shame and completely merciless approach shone through here, powerful and bright as he worked to give her something so much more satisfying than she'd be finding anywhere else, giving her the utmost of aggressive glee and making her ache for him as hot and as bright as he could muster.

All the hard, deep pounding from both ends made for something Leliana was utterly helpless against, and she succumbed utterly to the heat and the chaos of their thrusts with little in the way of shame or hesitation, crashing under the bliss and left a howling, thrashing mess bucking back and forth as she came harder than she had all night from the excitement. Her body shuddered and bucked, crashing under the heat and desire flaring up within her, and still she craved only more, but as their cum flooded into her womb and down her throat, Leliana knew she was going to have to wait for it as they finished with her and pulled her promptly back.

Isabela had been lying underneath the action for too long. She was hot, shuddering, a needy mess who had been left completely desperate and tightly wound through the tension of just watching and soaking in the sights of their use of Leliana, and now that she was free, Isabela was swift to move in for hers. "I need you both of inside of me right now," she groaned, shoving Leliana off of her. "Any way you want. Just give it to me."

"That sounds more like begging than I thought you had in you," Aedan taunted, hands seizing her, pulling her quickly up and turning her around. He pulled her down onto his lap as he lay on the bed, guiding her to sit herself ass-first onto his cock and immediately claiming her tight, waiting ass. Isabela bucked and shivered in surprise as he pulled her in, while Zevran grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs out and pulling them up, freeing her pussy for him to slide his way into steadily, groaning in delight as he sank his cock into the waiting embrace of her used pussy, taking Aedan's sloppy seconds while Aedan got her pristine ass hole, but Zevran didn't mind that at all. Not when she felt so good.

"Nngh, just shut up and fuck me," Isabela groaned, biting her lip as the frustrations hit her hard. She was definitely in way deeper than she was ready for, but she was far, far too lit up to care, just giving in to the heart-pounding thrill of getting nice and roughly DPed right there on the bed of a fancy whorehouse, moaning through the passion and excitement of having these men fucking her with impunity, relentless in their use of her body as both holes received a thorough pounding and she was treated to a rush of heat and desire more hot and wanton than she was prepared for. All Isabela could do was give in to it all and allow the throbbing haze to overwhelm her, to almost consume her.

Back and forth she writhed, a bucking mess embracing the throbbing need surging through her body. Isabela could feel the cocks inside of her, their thickness hitting her hard as she writhed and shuddered gleefully in their embrace. Two big, thick cocks thrusting into her, loosening her up, made for a delight more potent than Isabela knew how to handle, and she moaned in shameless embrace of all of it as they laid into her, showing her something merciless and chaotic with the sole intention of making her theirs. Deep, relentless thrusts stuffed her with cock, made her shudder and buck in the winding, writhing ecstasy of this attention and this treatment, their roughness leaving her completely overwhelmed, laid into by the eager cocks of men who were more than enough to give her what she craved.

Through all of the pressure and pulsating insanity, there was little but pure surrender that could hold her now. Isabela gave in to all of it and she was amazed by just how readily she did so, a bucking mess helplessly sinking deeper into the throes of chaotic indulgence, leaning into their madness and into the heat of their treatment. Her body was on the line and she wasn't prepared for any of this, bucking and shivering under the weight of this pressure, of the way the men fucked her so readily. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed, but hotter than she had any sense to be, moaning louder and hotter as she squirmed under their touch, bucking needily to meet their cocks and to embrace this shameless glee, lost to how good she felt and how much she craved more.

There was nothing for Isabela to do but succumb to it, and she crashed hard into the winding ecstasy of her orgasmic relief. With a hot cry of pure ecstasy, the sailor came hard, bucking and thrashing under the waves of pleasure and panic hitting her hard as she clung tightly to Zevran and Aedan both, trying to keep steady and get support as she held herself in place and did her best to endure the waves of crushing pleasure and want that washed over her. This was a lot to handle and Isabela wasn't able to deal with any of it as she gave in completely, bucking and shuddering under the throbbing haze and delight that hit her, made her holes tighten up, made her cry, “Cum in me!” with pride and glee under heat and pressure of losing herself completely.

Under the tightness and clenching of the hungry, tight holes begging for cum, there was nothing the men could do but give Isabela exactly what she wanted. With hard grunts, they buried themselves balls deep into her ass and hr pussy, shuddering under the delight of filling Isabela with a double shot of hot, creamy spunk as she shivered and bucked happily for them, moans rising up needier and hotter amid the excitement and delight of their touch.

As soon as they started to pull out of her, Leliana was right there like a starving beast, pushing Isabela onto her back and diving into her creampied pussy to eat the cum right out of it, whining in needy excitement as she pushed on into the depths of madness hungrily. This wasn't ending any time soon. Zevran stuck his cock into Leliana's ass to get the pristine hole while it was still unfucked, while Aedan climbed onto Isabela's chest to get his cock into her tits.  
*****************************  
Hours had passed, Zevran was passed out, and Leliana and Isabela both licked at the cock that had laid utter waste to them, embracing one another and shivering happily as they clung to each other, purring gently.

“I told you he would outlast us,” Leliana whined softly. “You did well in keeping up with him for a first timer.”

“You're like a divine being,” Isabela whimpered. “You're... Maker, you're incredible. But I don't think I can even finish you this time.”

“That's fine,” Aedan said, patting the two women on the head and pulling slowly back. “The night is still young. I think I might go hire a whore for the night to try and find someone who can keep up with me. You two ladies sleep well, I'll be back for you in the morning.” With that, he slunk off, eagerly seeking another fix and another fuck. He was at The Pearl after all; why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	6. The Pearls of the Pearl

The Pearl should by all reasonable measures have been a dream come true for Aedan. A paradise where he could burn through all the coin in his pockets to indulge in woman after woman until finally he found some kind of exhausting gratification, some kind of end to the pleasure that would surely leave him deeply gratified and relaxed. He even thought so himself, but in truth, there was something about being told who was 'on the menu' and who wasn't that just threw everything about his perceptions and desires fully out of perspective. He couldn't help it; as much as he liked the idea of playing it normal and going for something sensible and calm, he also liked the idea much more of throwing all caution and decency to the wind so he could instead bed the unattainable, the impossible.

And in that regard, his gaze settled very quickly onto Sang. The lovely hourglass figure her dress so happily emphasized drew his attention, a big, round ass underneath that dress just begging for attention, and attention was what he intended to give it. Easier said than done, though; she was the proprietor, the business woman taking charge of the brothel and working to tend to it rather than to indulge herself. Aedan was certain she could be talked out of her clothes though, that surely the madam was a former working woman herself, or at least dabbled in it from time to time. He was certain of it.

Or maybe he just really wanted to bed Sanga. He didn't feel like he could have been blamed for that. As he lingered around The Pearl he noticed many men leerily hitting on her and trying to pay for her services instead. They all failed miserably, shot down politely with firm remarks and rebukes circling them back around to what was available instead. But those men all had one very fatal flaw to their causes that Aedan felt like he could probably luck his way through in ways they couldn't.

They weren't Aedan Cousland.

And while he couldn't exactly deny that in some ways he was maybe a bit of an egomaniac with an inflated sense of his charms and sexual attractiveness, he also felt there was an amazing case to be made that he had fully earned that cockiness, as it didn't even take parting with any coin to have Sanga right where he wanted her to be, down on all fours on the bed with her fat ass up high in the air for him, and he relished in bringing his hand down across it with firm strikes that had her gasping with excitement, body writhing through the suddenness and harshness of this bliss.

"Yes, more!" Sanga moaned, biting her lip as she allowed him to have her. She wasn't lying when she told the men who had been hitting on her all night--and every night, for that matter--that she was not a prostitute. She would not let any man pay her for sex. But to give it freely? For the right man she was all too happy to offer herself up, embracing her most potent desires and allowing the pleasure to burn across her body. Aedan had piqued her interest and made her thighs press together, the hallmark of precisely the kind of man she craved, offering herself fully up to him and to everything he made her feel. She allowed herself to succumb to him.

And now, bent down on the bed feeling tat powerful hand swing across her ripe backside to smack her, she felt like she had made the right decision, embracing this wanton heat and the feeling of him bearing down relentlessly upon her. Every swing of his hand made her body surge and shudder, the sweet aches of pulsating delight doing to her things she craved, and she wasn't able to control herself as she gave up to these pleasures, a moaning wreck shivering through this excitement as the madness overwhelmed her.

And that was all simply foreplay. Mere excitement and enticement to attempt and ignite Sanga with the sorts of desires necessary to leave her desperate for his touch. Advancing swiftly upon her and letting her feel his absolute worst, Aedan replaced the spanking with the strike of his hefty cock down against her cheeks as he shifted into position, getting nice and comfortable behind her with his dick in hand and his mind firmly on the idea of making Sanga feel what he was capable of. In response she moaned, ravenous delight getting the better of her as he got nice and comfortably into position.

The huge cock pushing into her ass certainly came with ample amounts of warning, but the best cocks were the ones that even with ample warning threw her completely for a loop, and Sanga was delight to feel that Aedan's cock definitely fit the bill, stuffing its way up her tight backdoor, stretching out her ass and making her ache with something chaotic, desperate, and incredible. She embraced these pleasures, moaning hotly under the pressure taking her on, desperately accepting all of this mess amid the rush of heat that burned across her.

Relentless thrusts brought his hips smacking loudly across her cheeks, making them shake and heave under the pulsating bliss, driven by such relentless desire and heat, making her lose herself to something completely insane and unapologetic. Sanga didn't always fuck, but when she did she wanted it hard, and Aedan was immediately ready to give her that hardness, that heat. Her body shook with excitement and desire, need raging through her as she allowed herself to burn up happily, lost to this rush of something so exciting and heated that she couldn't handle it all. She ached with desire and need, struggling to handle how much the want pulsed through her body and she gave herself fully up to this pleasure, but she was happy to let it happen, happy to open herself up to this weirdness and the lusts burning through her as she did so. Everything felt so sudden and so unrepentant, a rush of ecstasy aching across every inch of her body.

But still she craved more. "You're definitely more than my girls could have handled," she moaned, biting her lip as she let him at her, hips pressing back against his with a show of needy desire and indulgence, relentlessly accepting the chance to burn with pleasure too hot to believe. This was precisely where Sanga wanted to be, as she endured Aedan's steady fucking and found herself happily succumbing to the madness of what he could do to her. There was so much about this rough treatment that she craved, and to feel him having his way with her so intensely set alight sensations and desires within Sanga that she felt like she should have been indulging more, insane as they were.

This was just too good for her to be able to think of anything but surrendering now. She could feel the rush of desire taking hold of her, feel the pulsing rush of need rule her body and her mind as she worked to give in to this pleasure. Every back and forth motion came on harder than the last, and Aedan held such effortless and utter control that she could hardly believe this was all happening as it was. A man she was willing to take a tumble with? They weren't the most rare thing. But a man who could leave her screaming for in such a short time? Oh this was something special, and she couldn't resist the chance to lean into this madness, into the steady and rapid descent into winding surrender that ached across every inch of her. She was so ready to give in to it, so ready to accept something so unrefined and relentless that she could barely believe it.

"I'm more than even you can handle," Aedan bragged, and decided to prove it as he grabbed hold of Sanga, tugging her up into his arms and pulling her into position. He lifted her effortlessly, arms slipping under her legs and locking behind her neck as he stood her up and launched into a relentless and desperate full nelson pounding powerful enough to make Sanga scream in sudden excitement, startled by the pressure and haze of this whole mess. he held nothing back in his unrelenting push, making her scream under the powerful swell of desperation that ached across every inch of her.

A powerful, vulgar full nelson fucking was not what Sanga would have expected out of any man, and it made her squeal in shock, ecstasy, and glee as she took this all on, shivering happily under the attention and the pressure of being so utterly and harshly fucked like this. She could barely handle herself as this all burned across her so hotly, body aching with a need and excitement too amazing to grasp. Unraveling under his touch and thanks to the huge cock shoved up her ass, Sanga surrendered to Aedan in ways she was absolutely not prepared to do, a moaning mess gasping her way through surrender too hotly to know how to deal with all of this.

For Aedan, it was just another night, another fat-assed beauty getting railed. "It's a shame you don't get fucked like this as often as you should," he groaned, holding onto her tightly amid his brutal and feverish pace. He didn't let anything slow him down in his push toward aggressive indulgence, bearing down upon her harder and hotter still, each passing second bringing more aggression down squarely upon Sanga as he proved what he could do and left nothing to chance. She was his sole target and he showed her something absolutely unrepentant and gleeful in his approach. Unrestrained, primal aggression shook her down to her core, driving her on harder and harsher through this anal pounding as she struggled to settle her thoughts and understand what was happening here at all. she was lost to this heat and this haze, struggling to find sense in the midst of this whole mess.

There was no sense for Sanga. Only pleasure. As she lost herself to the searing orgasmic rush of having her ass fucked into submission, Sanga's head rolled back, resting against Aedan's shoulder as she let out hot screams of ecstasy. "Cum in me!" she begged, legs kicking and shivering about within the tight grasp of this whole mess as she gave up everything to this pleasure, a twisting wreck hopelessly surrendering to his touch and to something too primal and overwhelming to understand. This was pure ecstasy, and she was happy to offer herself up to it, to lose herself to the pleasure and beg Aedan to follow suit, trembling and twisting and surrendering fully.

In turn, Aedan came hard into Sanga's tight, clenching ass, pumping her full of cum and leaving her a shrieking, gasping mess thrashing back and forth, delirious and dizzy under this pleasure and this delight, craving more of his touch even if she didn't fully understand how to feel about all these sensations. She was lost to this all, bucking and shivering through the bliss with little clarity or understanding, and in the midst of her lustful haze she happily succumbed to the words she didn't realize were waiting within her.

"I think you deserve the VIP treatment," she whined, eyes staring off into the distance as she collapsed in his arms. "No way I keep up with you tonight, but I can think of one thing you would probably just about love." She licked her lips, leaning back against him and muttering, "But it will cost you."  
******************  
"Keep riding that cock nice and hard," Aedan groaned, bringing his hand down hard across the bouncing Dwarf ass shaking in his lap as he very comfortably settled into this bliss, the warmth and relief he felt overwhelming him as he settled comfortably back and allowed the short, buxom whore on his lap to ride him reverse cowgirl style. Several more of them licked and kissed all over his powerful chest as he lay there feeling like royalty, another Dwarf massaging his legs, and several others still lounging happily about to await their turn with Aedan, to enjoy the same pleasures that their colleague so happily threw herself into atop the huge Human cock they saw waiting for them.

This was not a mere game or some simple show of surrender. Aedan didn't know what the VIP treatment Sanga alluded to could have been but he welcomed the idea of it, and for his trouble found himself rewarded with something unexpected and insane, something he wholeheartedly offered himself up to once he discovered what awaited him. At The Pearl were a good bunch of experienced Dwarven prostitutes come from Orzammar, who were able to ply their trade much more successfully up on the surface where they were exotic whores instead of just like everyone else, and Aedan was able to book all of them. For a good price, too; Sanga liked him and offered to cover more of the charge than he had expected, offered the opportunity now to embrace this madness and go right for the pleasures in play without hesitation.

All of the attention paid to his chest while his hips bucked upward to meet the hard backwards riding of his lap only helped embolden Aedan. He felt like a king as he lay there with all these women fawning over him together, serviced thoroughly and without any sense of patience to stop him from completely embracing his desires in their deepest and darkest. He just let them happen, moving through this pulsating desire with little grounding or control, happily savouring this chance to fuck Dwarves, a rare treat even for a man like him. They were too infrequent, especially the women, who seemed more likely to stay behind than the men traveling in trade caravans through his family's keep. He kept up this pace and this weirdness, embracing the chance to fuck and indulge as hard as he could with only one goal in mind.

The Dwarf atop his lap came first, pleading for his seed and howling in ecstasy. "This is the best Human cock I've ever had!" she squealed as her tight inner walls begged for his cock, and Aedan was more than happy to give it to her, pumping her full of hot, gooey seed as she thrashed atop his lap in a show of brief, erratic glee before her body slowed down and her thoughts tried to center themselves. This was a lot to take on, and she clearly wasn't prepared for any of it, a twisting mess holding tightly onto him as she gave herself up to this needy pleasure and thought nothing of the way she ached and burned with desire, craving only more of him, even though she knew full well she needed to get off of his lap and let the other women have their turns with him too. It wasn't something she gave up too easily.

But she did, and Aedan was glad she did, because in her place came five women descending on his cock at the same time, all moving forward with greedy indulgence and a deep lust for his cock. Swarming around him from all sides, they sought to taste him together, and five small, curvy Dwarves seemed just perfect for his huge Human cock, something that left Aedan feeling even more like he was a god to these women, smugness burning happily through him as he let the idea take hold of him, leaning back and allowing them to have their way with him.

They started off with messy licks and kisses all over his dick. Hungry,m wanton moans raged on, approving his cock and praising him for his size and his masculinity, insisting he was more a man than they were used to seeing around here. How much of it was empty praise from prostitutes looking for more attention and praise, and how much was their love for his cock, Aedan couldn't say for sure, but he'd heard this from enough women he wasn't paying to feel like it all didn't matter, his groans raging happily on as he opened himself up to all of this hunger and this mess, pounding aggressively on and letting himself ache with the chance to enjoy this messy five-on-one oral indulgence.

Mouths all over his cock felt like a dream come true, and Aedan didn't hold back his eager groans, lying back and letting them show off their devotion to his dick. Five tongues. "Shit, even I don't get to enjoy this every day," he grunted, relaxing and letting them press hotter on against him, letting their neediness show off something so crazed and heated that they couldn't hardly help themselves. They gave up everything to this mess, eyes staring happily up toward him as they shared his cock together, relentless and impatient in how they paired every inch of his dick with spit, his shaft glistening up and down its length with their love.

But finally, they broke off, each of them seeking out another part of his cock with single-minded fervor and aggression. One of them dove for the head of his cock, wrapping her lips around the bulbous tip and shoving aggressively forward, moans raging desperately on through something chaotic and unrepentant. Two more kept up the pace all over his shaft, finding renewed freedom and opportunity to lick along more of his massive, girthy prick, the taste of his dick driving them wild with lust and heat, the fever doing them in and ruling their minds and their bodies.

Two more went even lower, getting their mouths around his heavy balls and slobbering all over them. Their messy sucking and slobbering made for a push of something so needy and aggressive that the loss of their utter hunger and ravenous need could not have been more obvious. But obvious or not, it didn't matter; he savoured every second of their messy attention to his balls, their lustful and hazy worship of his sac making him twist and shiver happily under newfound pleasures and forms of bliss too potent for him to want to ever stop enjoying.

Five mouths. Five mouths all over his cock and his balls at the same time felt like an absolute dream, and Aedan couldn't for a moment pretend he knew how to handle this. It was a rare sensation that saw him thrown for a loop by what he felt, an experienced sexual monster of a man who knew exactly how handle pleasure and how to give in to this heat. But here, he was able to enjoy something else, something new and chaotic getting the best of him as he yelled excitedly, moaning through the pleasure and embracing the lustful swell of pure desire. Their aggressive and lustful push of heat made for something he just had to give into, lost to the winding bliss of their oral worship. This wasn't an everyday pleasure for him and he found himself in way over his head as he gave in to the mess of heat that ached through him. Back and forth his hips rocked, groans getting louder and more wanton as he felt the pulsating bliss and heat of this attention.

Cock worship had never felt so good, and Aedan gave himself happily up to it. "Pull back, all of you!" he yelled, and the women obeyed, understanding everything he was about to offer as they went cheek to cheek, embracing the opportunity to lose themselves utterly to this pleasure, and for their desperation they received their reward. Hot, messy cum gushing forward, pumping into their mouths and giving them the taste of his seed, wanton whines and howls of ecstasy driven on by something chaotic and lustful, bodies twisting through the pleasure as they accepted the messy facial and turned inward, starting to lick each others' faces clean to get at all the cum he had given them. The sheer volume of his thick, messy spunk caught them off guard, but there was more than enough here for five women to indulge in happily.

At least, until Aedan tugged two of them back toward him. The ball suckers, who he felt deserved the most rewarding. He dragged onto his face and another onto his lap, starting to aggressively eat out a tight, slick Dwarven pussy while another hard riding of his cock commended. The pleasure only got messier and more aggressive as they all let themselves embrace this heat, the pleasure burning across them through something that felt just too good to believe. The heat and the lust that ached through their bodies only grew more potent and outrageous as they gave themselves up utterly to this pleasure.

After five mouths adoring his cock, an extra tight Dwarven cunt snug around his shaft felt like exactly the kind of return to form he needed, groans raging happily on as he let this pleasure wash over him. Back and forth he moved, allowing the pleasure to get the better of him as they rocked atop him together. Having them ride him in chaotic and aggressive unison was exactly what Aedan needed, his groans raging on hotter as he let himself sink deeper into the lustful throes of excitement and desire, burning up with need and heat under this pressure, craving more of anything he could get.

One hand settled onto the hips of the Dwarf riding his cock while the other grabbed the plump ass of the woman on his face, pulling her down as he tonguefucked her tight snatch, making her holler in ecstasy as she rocked against his face. This kind of messy harem situation was something he just had to give into to the fullest extent, savouring her unfucked pussy and priming her for what would probably be her sitting on his lap next, as his hungers proved bottomless and he raged on with a desire and need too potent to handle. Everything felt too good for Aedan to know how to handle any of it, and he craved the opportunity to lose all sense and control for the sake of just bearing on with one goal in mind: bliss.

A bliss that came quickly and easily to Aedan, as he made both Dwarves cum from his cock and his tongue, setting them alight with squeals of reckless need and desire, his pulsating cock firing off another messy shot of molten hot spunk that filled up the Dwarf in his lap. It was messy, shameless,and as direct as anything could have been, a show of messy desire and indulgence with the single-minded purpose of laying utter waste to her, breaking her down to the most core sense of surrender within her.

And even still, the night felt young. Not as young as it should have--Aedan had spent much of his evening fucking Isabela and Leliana alongside Zevran, then fucked Sanga for good measure, and was now here--but it certainly felt that way to him as he swapped out more Dwarves and kept this madness going. Fucking for hours and exhausting woman after woman was just how Aedan Cousland lived his life, and he couldn't think of any reason he would have ever wanted it to change.  
******************  
Leaving that room in the morning with a heap of exhausted Dwarven whores leaking cum every which way, Aedan felt like an accomplished and successful wreck. He was sore all over from the hard fucking pace of the Dwarves all taking him on with unmatched intensity, and with five of them to keep happy they hadn't gone down easily, coming back for more and battering him into walking a bit funny. All very much for a good cause, though.

Speaking of good causes, as Aedan limped his way down the hall, he caught Alistair stumbling of his room covered in lipstick kiss marks and with his cheeks flush, breath gone as he fumbled still to get his pants back on. Aedan's smirk brightened as he studied his companion, satisfied things had gone well. He'd hired some ladies to go to Alistair's room and deal with the Warden's virginity, as the idea of having a pent-up virgin hanging around and judging him for his cavorting simply could not stand. And Aedan could definitely see the embarrassment and shock on Alistair's face. Mission accomplished.

Eager to not address the giggling and cooing from behind the door he quickly slammed shut, Alistair took one look at their leader and said, "You look like you got into a fight. What happened to you?"

"Trouble," Aedan said, groaning weakly as he kept limping on. "The good kind, but more trouble than you want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	7. The Dalish Camp

Aedan was usually around people who respected human nobility, or at least damn well acted like they did for the sake of avoiding problems. As his people stopped off in a Dalish camp, there was none of that awaiting him at first. The Dalish saw a mostly human group of armed and dangerous people as something to be wary of, and one of the scouts had been downright hostile to them when they arrived. It was a slight that Aedan could have let slide, accepting it as just something to be bothered by but which he could overlook for the sake of keeping up a sense of fulfilling his needs and his responsibilities here.

But there was more to be said for getting revenge, and Mithra, the woman who'd disrespected him, was such a pretty little thing with a perky butt calling out to him too enticingly for him to resist giving in to his most base desires when night fell and he insisted she join him in his tent to 'make amends' for the rocky start they had.

Which was as good an excuse as he could get to relish in the chance to bend Mithra over and start smacking her perky ass raw. "I'm going to teach you respect for human nobility," he growled, bringing his open palm down across her sore bottom with harsh motions, each rough impact a merciless strike that rang out through the still night air, making Mithra yelp and hiss in surprise and panic as she felt him roughing her up so wickedly, so gleefully.

"I'm sorry," Mithra gasped, twisting and shuddering under his touch, wishing she had some way to ground herself and put an end to this panic and pressure, raw thoughts overwhelming her and leaving her a hopeless mess as she felt him lay utter waste to her. Nothing could spare her now from this chaos, as Mithra found herself stuck in place, her repentance for disrespecting Aedan coming so harsh that she wasn't sure respect was what he was instilling within her, but what could she do? To rebuke him and pull away would surely only worsen the disrespect, and Mithra felt like trying to get it over and done with was the best thing, as she accepted the harsh impacts and the pressure of being spanked by the vengeful human.

Underneath the pressure of wondering how to handle all of his roughness lay something infuriatingly enticed by all of this. Mithra didn't want to admit it, but the harsh impacts had a certain edge of something enticing to them, something that she didn't want to deal with or think about, but which gripped her far too tightly to deal with, breath hitching as she nodded and shivered in understanding even if Aedan wasn't saying anything at the moment. Her focus was on trying to contain herself and make sense of this treatment, accepting what Aedan wanted of her and just letting it happen.

The way that Aedan so confidently kept up his firm and confident pace for just a little bit longer really helped bring everything together perfectly when he flipped the script on this perky Elf butt in front of him. Rather than warn Mithra of what he had in mind for her, Aedan simply grabbed hold of his cock and stuffed it into her tight backside without warning, making Mithra yell out in surprise and panic under the harshness of his touch, her body shivering in confusion and heat as he made himself known upon her so harshly, something that caught her off guard and made her shudder in worry, yelling in surprise and heat as she looked back over his shoulder, mouth open wide in shock.

Aedan responded with a smirk and another slap across her ass.

Panicked yeps followed as Mithra struggled under all of this pressure, whining, "It's so big. It's too much, I've never done this before, it's--please," she whined, chewing her bottom lip and trying to make sense of this whole insane sensation, feeling so utterly out of hope or control as Aedan showed her no mercy in the way he fucked her ass, imposing upon her his will and his intentions for her to 'learn', and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do now to salvage this situation or spare herself his aggression and madness.

But there was nothing to be spared her, as hard shoves forward drove every inch of Aedan's cock steadily into Mithra's ass, her body shuddering under the pulse and panic of pure heat and delirium. "All the more reason to keep going. This tight Dalish ass needs the biggest dick it can find to loosen it up, don't you think?" Another smack across her ripe backside. Aedan was having too much fun with this, enjoying everything about the chance to bear down upon her and fuck her into oblivion far more than he felt capable of holding back from. This was just too good and too potent, his aggression rising up hotter and needier as he let the idea of so thoroughly fucking her ass overwhelm the inexperienced woman.

It was a game to him, and fuck if he wasn't effortlessly winning all of it with a writhing and helpless Mithra bent forward, whimpering in panic under the pressure of her ass getting wrecked. he had her right where he wanted her, and there wasn't a damn thing that Mithra could do about it, learning to accept Aedan's cock and how it fucked her ass steadily looser, forcing her to adjust to the pressure and aggression of something growing more raw and more primal with each pass. Mithra had never dealt with anything like this before, and Aedan proved so wicked and so harsh in how he took to using her that she could barely process all of these sensations, barely figure out a way to deal with all of this insanity and this pressure, as everything he did to her burned hotter and brighter, as he made her feel the true madness and pressure of his intentions raging through her.

It felt good.

Mithra's first few moans felt so shameful and embarrassing, swelling with something senseless and chaotic as she gave herself up to this heat, unable to control herself as everything that held so tightly onto her just felt too hot and dizzying for her to be able to deal with it all. This was insanity on a level that Mithra couldn't contend with, and her moans of, "Keep going," served to illustrate her descent downward, shuddering and aching under this mess as she gave herself fully to Aedan's cock, shuddering in molten surrender and accepting that there was nothing she could do but give in to all of his intentions and his aggressions, accepting pure insanity upon herself as a matter of course and throwing all caution to the wind, left with nothing to do now but burn.

All of the overbearing pressures and sensations that came from Aedan fucking her into submission proved too unwieldy and too hot for Mithra to deal with. She was overwhelmed by all of this, dizzy under the pressure that ensued and left helpless as she succumbed to his touch, to his dominance, and to an orgasm that came too soon for her liking and felt like an expression of utter surrender. With a needy howl and a swell of panic, Mithra came, shuddering and aching as the first anal orgasm of her life proved an unwieldy and molten affair, all wrapped up tightly around the way that Aedan in turn slammed his hips forward, his cock twitching and erupting deep within her, claiming her ass for his own.

For a brief and breathless moment, everything hung still, and Mithra felt like it was all over. Like he'd taught her his lesson and he was done. She was about to heave a sigh of relief and remark about how happy she was that they could put this all behind them. Then he lifted her up off of her feet and went right back to fucking her again, and the true scope of what her night was to be began to sink in hard for Mithra.  
**********************  
"This is an embarrassing thing to admit, but..." Lanaya looked at Aedan with clear nervousness in her eyes, the apprentice to the Keeper of the clan suddenly off her balance as she regarded the human visitor with a certain sense that she was trying to figure out how to speak up and how to say something truly insane. "Do you remember earlier this evening, when I confessed to having been captured by human bandits and spending several years as their servant?"

Aedan gave a steady look up and down to Lanaya. Not the first he'd given her, either. There was so much about the lovely Elf that caught his eye. "I do," he said with a firm nod. He also understood what being the 'servant' to bandits actually entailed. She had spoken about it in a very polite way, but he got the meaning by her tone, and now the way she came to him in his tent made for something enticing and curious enough for him to feel like he wanted to find out for himself just what finer details she had withheld from him.

"My time in servitude to those humans was almost exclusively spent tending to their personal needs," she confessed, chewing her lip nervously. "It is so long ago now. Many years. Longer than your lifetime. And I have come to love this clan, and the ability to live among my people, to be accepted by them. But..."

Aedan waited long for her to come up with something, watching as her eyes veered off to the side, then the other side, then back again. She was evasive and nervous about this, and his patience only extended so long. "But," he said, trying to prompt her on, not too rough or harsh, but certainly wanting her to come out with it already, for everyone's sake. Especially his own, as he felt like she lingered on the verge of confessing to something he definitely wanted to be able to listen to.

"But I've been left desperate for human cock again. For a strong human man to dominate me and show me a little bit of..." She chewed her lip. Lanaya was about to confess pure madness, but she couldn't help herself. "Disrespect."

Aedan's smile slowly crept across his lips, excitement gripping him firmly as he felt the sweet allure and excitement of the opportunity ahead of him, something that he was happy to open up to, as he gave himself to the pressure and excitement before him. Rather than offer her some kind of explanation or tell her he was happy to oblige, Aedan decided that Lanaya sorely deserved some of that disrespect she wanted so much. His hands reached out for her very abruptly, seizing hold of her and catching her totally off guard with his intentions. Although he didn't really need to be urgent or aggressive in indulging in the hot blonde elf's mouth, Aedan certainly wanted to, if only for the sake of roughing her up and violating her thoroughly.

Nothing was going to spare Lanaya the sudden and abrupt disrespect of feeling him grab hold of her and tug her into place. She gasped in panic, delight burning through her as she found herself thrown completely by the pressure upon her, body shivering in delight and want as Aedan fished his cock out and outright slapped her across the face with it, showing Lanaya precisely the sort of demeaning treatment she wanted, just in time to feel him fill her and get right down to business at enjoying her.

What better way to show Lanaya the roughness and callous treatment she so dearly missed from humans than to fuck her mouth for his own selfish gain? Aedan was wicked in his approach and the way he so abruptly threw her off guard, forcing his cock into her mouth and wasting no time in starting to pound forward with a harsh approach driven by something truly wicked, something that made Lanaya shiver in surprise and delight. "How's this, you little Elf whore?" he growled, seeking to play even deeper into the pressure and excitement of facefucking her into submission.

Lanaya didn't even pretend not to like this. She was too hungry to help herself, too needy and desperate. Her hand reached between her legs, making a big show of how hot this got her and how much she craved his dick as she began to slurp and slobber all over his big prick, craving the thrill of a human cock violating her once more. Her submissive mouth gave up everything to the pressure of feeling him impress upon her his wicked lusts, everything that Lanaya wanted and hoped for. A strong, handsome human with a big dick and a willingness to get rough with her. Fingers greedily pumped at her hot cunt as she allowed herself to burn under the swell of need and heat that ached through her body now.

Wrapping Lanaya's hair around his hand, the vicious thrusts and pure aggression that Aedan showed her made for something truly merciless, raw aggression driving his hips on with something truly brutal and feverish, a swell of harshness and heat that showed off to Lanaya just how hard he could fuck her. As he penetrated her throat and made her start choking in raw panic and heat, this was all getting even better, and savouring the sounds of her struggling and sputtering as she now tried to deal with all of his cock made for something absolutely incredible. He was unable to hold back from this excitement, showing her his worst and flaunting his dominance over her, knowing he held in his hands a potent power over her and that she was helpless now to stop him.

Drool ran down Lanaya's chin, her eyes gleaming bright and hopeful with pure excitement. Lanaya's raw submission and excitement was blatant, so abrupt and intense as she gave up to this pleasure, unable to pretend she had any composure or sense within her. She'd gone too long without the taste of human dick to be able to pretend this was anything short of precisely what she wanted, savouring the madness of surrender and indulgence, giving up everything to these delirious thrills and the raw pleasure that ruled her. Lanaya was embarrassed by how long she had gone and how much this pressure overwhelmed her, her body given up fully now to the raw submission she had long forgotten, completely lost to her shameful desires.

"I've never had my cock sucked by someone this desperate before," he growled, keeping up all of his raw, pounding aggression, merciless and hot in the way he bore down upon her, wearing Lanaya down and sending through her body all the shudders and heat that she felt overwhelm her, body struggling to deal with everything he was so happy to do to her. Fingering herself faster in raw approval, she gave up to Aedan's words completely, and Aedan could not believe how lucky he was to be able to rough her up and indulge so thoroughly in her body. Nothing about this raw mistreatment could spare Lanaya now from his raw, dominant wrath, but that was how Lanaya wanted it, and he could tell that all of his vulgar pushes were simply giving her exactly what she wanted.

"I want to see you swallow it all, " Aedan growled, his hand tugging her head back as he drew his cock from her throat, the shuddering and whining Elf staring up in surprise at him as he took hold of his dick and jerked it feverishly off right at her mouth.

"Yes, cum in my mouth, feed me all of your rich human seed," She whined, starry-eyed and dizzy as she marveled up at him and allowed herself to burn. Completely lost to this pleasure and this heat, there was nothing she wanted more now than this utter surrender. She moaned in acceptance, and Aedan came right into her mouth, his cock erupting with a flood of gooey, hot spunk that she proudly accepted, catching every drop into her mouth and proudly guzzling his thick load down while she came against her fingers, moaning louder and shivering through the utter bliss and surrender that held so tightly onto her. This was everything that Lanaya craved, and she was lost to this pleasure and excitement.

Aedan didn't let go of the hand he held her hair in, taring at Lanaya with a wicked smirk. "You're mine for the day now. I'll remind you what being the whore of a human feels like, and we'll see how much you really want to be Keeper of this clan when I'm done with you."  
************************  
From the first morning he spent in the Dalish camp after fucking the attitude out of Mithra, Aedan had noticed that someone was watching him. Wherever he went in the camp, however he moved amid his work in the surrounding area, he found there was always a set of eyes on him from the distance. From not so far away, a lovely young Elf watched him, her red hair enticing him and catching his interest. All of her body did, in fact, but he said nothing, keeping up with his duties. Then came the second morning, leaving Lanaya's tent after a long and dominant night of pounding her like she missed, rekindling her love of human dick, and he found that she was staring even more intently at him, finally catching his interest and deciding he should do something about it.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" Aedan asked, his smile widening as he eyed her up and down. "Gheyna, is it?"

"Yes to both counts," Gheyna said. 'I've heard you. Two nights, two women of my camp. During dinner yesterday you were necking with the red haired woman accompanying you. and I am certain that you snuck off in the evening with the two mages you accompany, and they came back disheveled and looking ecstatic. You've had sex with five women in two days."

'This is true, but not a question," Aedan said. His interest in her remained firm as he kept his gaze confident and appreciative. "Would you like to try again?"

"How do you do it?" she asked. "There is a man here named Cammen. He is in love with me. Desperately so. But I do not see much worth in him. He has not proven himself at all. But you seem to pull women toward you without even trying, and I simply must know why. What makes you so different from him? What marks you as so distinct?"

Aedan's smile widened. "The difference is that unlike Cammen, I am a real man. A proud, strong warrior who women see and recognize for his might. I am everything he could never be, and if you really want to see, I would be happy to show you."

Within a matter of minutes, Gheyna was pinned underneath Aedan.

Powerful thrusts slammed into her, as his thick cock filled her tight, virginal pussy and showed it something truly incredible. She cried out in surprise and ecstasy, panic burning through her as she embraced her most reckless and hungry of desires, a shivering mess clutching tight to the human over her, moaning, "Is this the pleasure you've given them?" as she lay there and accepted his thrusts. Aedan's pressure was merciless, overwhelming her with the swell of pure heat that now held to her. "No wonder they screamed through the night!"

"It seems like Dalish have a shortage of men like me," he groaned. 'Every woman I've fucked has moaned like a virgin fucked senseless. But you are a virgin, aren't you? I can tell, and if you thought Cammen was a disappointing man now, I'm sure after a proud human cock fucks you loose you'll never be able to settle for him again." The idea of so callously and twistedly intervening in affairs not his own and throwing Cammen under the bus with such vigor didn't bother him at all. He didn't care one way or another about some young Elf's love. Was it callous? Yes. Was it amazing? absolutely.

Aedan usually fucked married woman anyway, and he never cared too much about the moral issue that came with it. He had far too much fun in using the women however he wanted and openly flaunting his big dick as good enough for them to cheat on the men they loved. The fact that he could now dial up the pressure on a woman who wasn't even married but who tried to sort out another man's feelings for her was all the more easy for him to stomach, no commitments or promises he broke or hesitated to give in to. This was all just too good for him to have a conscience about this, something that ruled the twisted intentions of Aedan, a man shameless about his hunger and his womanizing.

"Who needs Cammen?' Gheyna moaned, shivering under the pressure of all of Aedan's hard thrusts, giving herself up completely to his dominance and accepting how helpless and hopeless she now felt. "Human cock is amazing! I understand why they were so loud now, why they submitted so happily to your cock. It's incredible, and I need it! I need more of it, please don't stop fucking me!" Holding tightly onto the man thrusting down into her so roughly, Gheyna was completely helpless now, craving the delirious bliss of completely surrendering to his control and his indulgence. She was absolutely hopeless now, craving the chance to just fuck and to surge through the pleasure of surrender and something so powerful that she couldn't resist all these molten hungers.

The surge of dominance and control that he flaunted her with was something absolutely merciless. "That's the spirit. Get hooked on human cock, leave that disappointment behind. You don't need to love a man who can't impress you. Fuck it." The thrill of talking down some man he had absolutely no ill will toward was just too fun for Aedan to resist, as he kept up the blistering pace of fucking her into submission, making her shudder and ache through this utter bliss, through something so merciless and hot that he could barely contain himself. His body moved faster, thrusts bearing down quicker and harsher upon Gheyna as he imposed upon her his control and his power, showing the will and the control of his roughness and his dark intentions.

Gheyna wanted nothing more now than she wanted to be taken, loving the thrill and the ecstasy of something truly incredible, her body aching through the pleasure of pure indulgence. Her hips bucked up off of the ground, as she accepted the twisting thrills and desires that burned needier and hotter upon her with each passing second. "I'm going to give up any hope of Cammen getting better. Forget him. Forget him! Compared to you there's no reason I should settle for anything as miserable and lowly as he is." Gheyna let it all out, channeled her frustrations in a way so twisted and so intense now that she just couldn't help herself, giving up to all of it, body twisting and shuddering through pure desire and heat. This was all just so good, enticing her down deeper and hotter as she surrendered fully to this madness, moaning and shivering through the pleasure of surrender and acceptance. Pure bliss ruled her now, gave her something to enjoy and burn up brightly through as she gave herself fully to this madness, to this bliss. Raw heat overwhelmed her from top to bottom, leaving Gheyna with nothing to do but surrender.

"Cum in me, cum in me right now so that I can never be Cammen!" she pleaded, shivering and twisting in utter surrender, lost to the pulse of desire and ecstasy burning through her, and Aedan was all too happy to give it up to her, pounding down into her harder, harsher, winding up for the powerful swell of ecstasy that finally reached its molten peak and left her helplessly crying out in delirious bliss. His cock erupted inside of Gheyna's pussy, setting her off for a swell of pure delirium and bliss as she gave her his worst, and there was no chance now that Gheyna could settle for anything after the human had his thorough and vulgar way with her.

And she could not have been happier.  
*******************************  
"Quite the lover, aren't you?" rumbled the smooth, breathy tones of The Lady of the Forest, as she imposed upon the Warden her intentions. "I have seen you these past days, not only how you fight, but how you love. Enthralling the elves with your lust, leaving women ravished. I have to admit, it has given me pause. Perhaps you could be the one to broker peace. I always believed only exterminating the Elves in my forest would ever find the peace I needed, but you are free to show me otherwise."

Aedan would have loved to talk things out. But The Lady of the Forest had not come to him on an even position of diplomacy, she came to him with vines. Separated from his allies in the midst of a dungeon teeming with werewolves, Aedan was not in a good position in the first place to defend himself. Pinned to the ground and stripped by seemingly sentient vines following her will, Aedan was left naked and vulnerable in ways that he did not particularly like when it was the cold stone of a dirty dungeon floor. Even with a beautiful woman in front of him, who found modesty only through her hair over her nipples. "I don't know if my dick is that good," he said.

"Oh, it is," The Lady of the Forest responded, climbing onto Aedan and advancing very firmly, not really caring about his responses at all. "At least, it had better be. I offer you the chance to broker peace without having to kill me or the Elves. But it rests on your willingness to prove to me what you can do that. Show me, human."

In contrast to the dominant initiative Aedan took in all of the Dalish women he'd indulged in, it was The Lady of the Forest who took charge, sitting herself down onto his big dick and holding him down to the ground, her vines squeezing around him as she began to bounce up and down on his shaft, feverishly fucking herself raw atop him without hesitation. "It has been so long since I knew the touch of another," she confessed, moans bubbling hot and eager through her as she pressed on quicker and harsher. "This form has gone so unloved. It's been too long, too miserable. I have waited with chains upon my soul for so long, but you, human, are one I have judged worthy of breaking those chains."

This was all so abrupt and insane for Aedan, who had no idea what he was fucking. A divine being? A demon? A spirit of the forest? Such magical matters were utterly lost to Aedan as he did his best to try and handle the pressures upon him with some sense of control and understanding, but there was none here. Just the swell of chaos and surrender, pressure overwhelming her with each pass of her hips swaying and bucking about. Aedan was helpless here, stuck in place and enduring the most firm and focused intentions of a woman whose voracious sexual indulgences proved more intense than he really knew what to do with.

"Rendered speechless?" The Lady of the Forest asked, gripping him tighter. "I've seen the women you take to bed. Even in the past few days. So much beauty. Surely, it is not simply a fear of a woman like me. Perhaps it's my power that frightens you. The idea of what I can do and what I represent, Not some silly pampered human girl. Not a mere Elf huntress. Something greater." The pressures and spiraling, almost smug heat swelling in her voice left Aedan a little dizzy, trying his best to deal with the ways she rode him and to find some sense of composure amid everything that burned through his body.

"I'll admit, I'm not used to having sex with women who introduce themselves naked with vines," he confessed, shivering in tense, winding heat. His cock throbbed within the snug embrace of her tight pussy, his body lost to the pleasures so sudden and delirious upon him that he really didn't know how to handle it all. This was pure delirium for Aedan, pressure and pleasure overwhelming him as he succumbed to the heat, sinking deeper and needier into the embrace of her twisted intentions, to desires that burned through her. The Lady of the Forest had a way of pulling him in, and he found himself senseless. "But alright, yeah, you've got me a bit off guard. How about you?"

"I feel spectacular," The Lady of the Forest confessed, hands grabbing her breasts, fondling herself with open indulgence and bliss, unable to hold back the pleasure and excitement burning so clear and hot across her body. This was simply too good and too hot for her to contain herself, giving up everything to the pleasure upon her now, as she moved quicker and harder atop Aedan's lap, fucking herself down onto his proud cock without a care now for what she had to do, letting the pleasure embrace her. "This is the pleasure I have been so long without. I refuse to stop now. You are worthy of bridging peace between our tribes. It's you. Please, don't stop!"

The molten thrill of pure surrender burned harsher and hotter still through their bodies, raw sensations overwhelming her. Bouncing up and down in pure sensation and surrender, The Lady of the Forest refused to slow down, pressing fiercely through the opportunity and relief of losing herself atop his lap. Fucking herself on his amazing, big cock made for something truly incredible, a relief pulsing through her and allowing her to succumb fully, moaning and aching and giving up everything to this searing pleasure, body throbbing through the delirious pulse of pure bliss and heat. She was senseless now, surrendering completely to this pleasure and allowing herself to burn and ache through the mess of pure excitement.

The greedy clenching of her tight pussy down around his cock made Aedan give up to everything, a gasping and groaning mess helplessly succumbing to his desires and the swell of pure bliss that came from feeling The Lady of the Forest's climax urging his body to follow suit. He came hard, his cock erupting with a proud pulse of hot, gooey spunk filling her up, setting her alight with reckless glee as she twisted and moaned and just utterly surrendered herself to him, before finally she slumped forward, panting, cooing, caressing his face and kissing him on the lips.

"Now your side of the matter," she moaned. "Show us mercy, and bridge our people. There will be more of me in store for you if you do."

Aedan wasn't sure how he'd fallen into this situation, but one thing was certain; he started to feel like maybe his cock did have the ability to bring peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	8. Loose Ends

Aedan had no problem with getting rid of a band of casteless thugs causing trouble and hurting people if it meant securing dwarven allegiance in the coming Landsmeet, but he also had no problem with the situation he was in now, which stood as far from 'eliminating' the Casteless leader Jarvia as one could get. Her band of thugs had stormed into the place where Aedan and his companions were sleeping, and the Warden had no idea where the others were or how safe they were, but when he ended up restrained to the bed and with a gorgeous, naked Dwarf climbing up onto his lap to toy with him, he found himself in a position of absolutely careless excitement that really drove a sense of readiness and eagerness.

"Such a generously endowed human," Jarvia purred, grabbing tight hold of his cock and shifting in position atop him with a fiery flare of wickedness in her eyes, a pulse of excitement and desire driving something wicked as she sat herself down onto his cock. The incredibly snug embrace of Dwarven pussy was an incredible one, a feeling Aedan found himself overwhelmed and excited by, and the stubborn, aggressive Jarvia was as bold and harsh in the sharp downward motion as any Dwarf he'd bedded before. No hesitation, no worry about his well endowed cock being 'too much'; she fucked herself down onto it with a sudden and feverish motion nothing could stop

"Fuck, it's been so long since I felt a tight Dwarf cunt around my cock," he groaned, hips bucking off of the bed, only for him to get shoved down hard against the mattress once more by the strong Dwarf using all of her effort and leverage against him. Jarvia wasn't fucking around, and the harsh reminder of her imposing, wicked intentions left him groaning as she held him tight down against the bed and refused to let him stop.

Snarling and baring her teeth, Jarvia made clear what she wanted out of him, shaking her head as she held on tight. "Mine," was all she said, a very simple and wicked declaration of intent, with the sudden and quick motions of hard bounces and slams down onto his cock ensuring that Aedan perfectly understood Jarvia's intentions and her wants. It was a very twisted situation and the roughness she showed right off the bat was almost a little bit disorienting for Aedan, but it felt so good. So powerful.

Being dominated like this was not an everyday feeling for Aedan. It took a strong woman to get him to lie back and let a woman just have her way with him so wickedly, and in Jarvia, he found one of those women. Strong and driven, she showed off a reckless push of raw sexual intention that was made all the better by the strength of her slams down. Jarvia wasn't intimidated by his cock, and in several ways seemed to flourish under the pressure and the excitement of losing all control and hammering on without a care, and that kind of bravery, that willingness to fuck herself down onto his cock and hold nothing back in spite of her short and stout frame, spoke to something that had Aedan wanting to see where all of this went.

He knew he could have slipped out at any time, easily able to reach a dagger still heavy in his pocket, which said nobody had searched him before tying him up. At a moments' notice he could have cut himself loose and escaped Jarvia's clutches, and it wouldn't have even taken very much out of him to fight her off and shove her onto her back. Either to call for help, or to subdue her short body and fuck her into submission too. But for the moment, he was happy to just lie back and take it, to enjoy getting fucked by an angry Dwarf having her way with his body and showing not a single care for anything she was doing aside from complete indulgence.

"You're not going to stop this," Jarvia said, hands pressing tight against Aedan's chest, holding tightly onto him for balance as she recklessly hammered her way down onto his cock, refusing to slow down or hold back anything in her reckless approach, a crazed riding of his cock proving more exciting by the second to her. There was something so driven and direct about being able to just fuck herself senseless on his big dick, and she wasn't afraid to go all out in trying to get it, wasn't afraid to lose herself in reckless desperation atop him.

"So you're going to kill me?" he asked, groaning as she kept up the reckless pace. "And this is one last bit of joy before I die. They didn't tell me you sent off the men you killed with one last orgasm before you do the deed." His cock throbbed harder in the slick confines of Jarvia's twat, craving more of this pleasure and seeking to give up to all of these feelings, simply not caring about anything other than absolute surrender now to these terms and these ideas. It was too hot, too dizzying, too powerful and reckless for him to care now about anything other than giving up to all of it.

"That's not my style, but you're special," Jarvia moaned, biting her lip as her motions became more erratic. Heaving up and down Aedan's cock, she showed off a senseless swell of utter exhilaration and heat, refusing to steady herself as she worked stronger and hotter against him. "I've never felt a cock like this before. Dwarven men can't compare to what you have; maybe I'll keep you alive, chained up in my room for me to play with whenever I feel like it. It would be such a waste to get rid of a cock this good before its time."

The twisted glee and excitement with which she spoke sent a shiver of excitement up Aedan's spine. Sinful excitement twisting and churning within him as he thrust upward, a groaning mess craving more of this pleasure, craving satisfaction and desire as far as he could take it, and there was just no hold back now. His hips bucked up off of the bed again as, crazy and cruel as she may have been, her pussy was incredible, and he couldn't hold back the excitement of fucking her without a care, reckless and vigorous and losing all control now as he gave up to this excitement, unable to control himself in this mess of desperation and pressure. He needed too it too much, craved this pleasure no matter how wrong it was, no matter how much he should have stayed away from all of this.

No hesitation or wait held anyone back now as these pleasures raged on hotter and weirder, Aedan losing control of himself as he bucked on faster and harder, slamming up into the snug embrace of Jarvia's amazing pussy without a care now for anything but complete surrender and indulgence. Back and forth he moved, careless and hot as he gave in to it, and Jarvia lost control of herself enough to just give in to this mess and complete surrender now to her reckless indulgences. She didn't stop him from thrusting upward, careless and wicked now as she rode out this excitement as hard as she could, carelessly giving herself up to these feelings, unable to control herself now as this all boiled over. She craved him and his cock, and all she wanted now as release.

"Say you'll be mine," she snarled, holding tighter onto Aedan now as she kept up her pace, thrashing atop his cock and slamming down against him as recklessly as she could. "Say it!"

Aedan knew it was almost time for the dagger. "Keep me as your love slave. I'd do it. A powerful, beautiful woman like you deserves to be loved, and I will keep you satisfied," he swore, promising himself up to her now and recklessly giving himself to this pleasure, careless and hot as he twisted and toiled on the bed. His cock throbbed and pulsed within Jarvia's pussy, and he was happy now o to give himself up completely to all of this, an aching wreck pushing on and embracing this madness, burning up stronger and fiercer, unable to control himself now. He craved this weirdness and this pleasure, giving up to the sensations growing stronger and fiercer by the second as he let himself get carried away, let the idea of complete surrender wear him down, leave him overwhelmed and ready now. 

Jarvia's cunt clenched down around Aedan's cock, and it was all over now. The pleasure pulsed and ached with incredible desire and lust as they came together, thrashing and heaving in pure excitement and desperation, lost to the sensations together and unable to help themselves now. They moved together, twisting and heaving in united lust and excitement, cravings burning them up completely as he pumped her full of cum, filling her and indulging in this excitement, in this release. There was no shying away from the pleasure that held her, the raw excitement and the lust that followed, and she howled out in blissful surrender, chaos consuming her as she rode out these excitements as hard as she could get them, simply without a care.

Aedan readied his dagger. He would cut himself loose, throw Jarvia on to her back and assume control, fuck her into submission and then turn her over to the authorities a fucked and ruined mess. Retaking control was a good way to get what he needed, he felt. But as he tried to tug the dagger out of its sheath, something else caught his attention, and everything suddenly moved far too fast for him to keep track of it all; the door flew open, and Zevran lobbed a dagger right into the back of the Dwarf sitting atop him, ruining everything about the moment as the gasping, bleeding Dwarf began to slump down upon Aedan wide-eyed and panicking.

Aedan was going to have to explain a lot of things to Zevran about when not to 'save' his leader.  
***********************  
Goldanna had stirred something special inside of Aedan. The callousness with which she treated her brother left as sour a taste in his mouth as he could get, so off-putting that he hadn't tried to immediately court the beautiful redhead simply because he was too busy being disgusted to really get any of that going. He instead consoled his companion for his sister's absolute rejection of him, something that pissed him off to no end; knowing his own family had suffered the fate they had and that someone else was so callously ignoring family. To see Alistair's sister now treat her brother as nothing more than a source of money, even refusing to entertain his presence after he paid her himself, left a vengeful taste in Aedan's mouth, one he waited until later that night to come over and begin working through, in as typically twisted and carnal a means as Aedan liked it.

With seconds he had Goldanna down on her knees, his cock slamming down her throat with a vigorous and recklessness that had him aching with excitement. Powerful, brutal thrusts pushed deep into her, stretching out the lining of her throat and forcing her to endure something far more savage and feverish than she was clearly able to handle. A vengeful throatfuck that felt like exactly the kind of punishment she needed after what she had done to her brother, and he was happy to be the one to mete out this justice and leave his mark firm upon her through such wicked heights.

With his hands clinging tightly to her hair, every powerful and vulgar thrust forward drove his cock harshly down, forcing Goldanna to struggle and choke under the pressure that followed. The recklessness and vigor of his powerful thrusts pushed on stronger and fiercer, as he tried his best to really punish Goldanna for what she had done and how she'd treated Alistair. It was a direct and feverish treatment, powerful thrusts hammering forward with deep and almost hateful vigor, trying his best to impose something twisted and harsh upon her.

"All you care about is gold," Aedan said, every hard shove forward making her choke, making spit bubble around her lips. As he drew back, thick strands of spit followed, snapping down and landing onto her chest, her dress torn open and her hefty tits heaving from the pressure, shaking amid the mistreatment and the pressure that followed. "Do you know who else only cares about gold? Whores." He delighted in that excitement, hammering on stronger and fiercer. "Whores who suck cock for coin and don't care how they get treated as long as they get paid. And now, it feels like that's all you really are, Goldanna. A whore."

The roughness and vulgarity he hit her back with was made all the worse by the way Goldanna hung enthralled by Aedan's cock, fingers down between her legs, vigorously pumping into herself as she worked faster and needier along the cock, greedily chasing all the sensations she could get. Something about being dominated by a huge cock and spoken down to felt oddly exciting to her, giving her something that induced an odd and frustrating kind of need within her. The feelings of raw heat and chaos that held onto her now were so unexpected and bizarre, leaving her craving something hot, something that felt too insane for her to really know how to handle it, which only left her more helpless, almost paralyzed as she remained on her knees obediently taking on the huge cock pounding into her so viciously and harshly.

All this reckless and punishing treatment left Goldanna struggling, and Aedan just kept pounding on with pride, hammering into her and fucking her into absolute submission now. He mistreated her, relishing in the chance to put her into her place and fuck her into completely hopeless "I'm not going to tell Alistair that I took care of his sister and treated her like the bitch he'll never admit she is, but I'm not going to stand for it; you're going to take it and you're going to learn your fucking place, understood?" A good, wicked, vengeful fucking was something he didn't get the chance to do too often. Not like this. Not like he craved. Everything he subjected Goldanna to was a show of vulgar power and control, and he relished in subjecting her to all of this, making her heave and ache under his touch, struggling to deal with his intentions and the power of his dominance. The control.

Every hard shove forward further challenged Goldanna, made her heave and shiver harder under the pressures of what he could do. He was a wicked and twisted man, capable of doing to her things she felt helpless against, things she was powerless to stop. He pushed on stronger and more wicked, relishing in how she choked and shifted, but also how she ravaged her needy pussy with her fingers in desperate, accepting pursuit of more. She needed his cock, craving it with a firmness that made this sinful indulgence all the more exciting, and Aedan couldn't for the life of him stop as he just kept the pace up and subjected her to something feverish, something only getting more wicked and twisted by the second. He was in complete control here, able to make her break down under his touch and completely ruin her, and to know he still had this kind of power and could indulge in it was a delight.

Moans rumbled around all of the sloppy choking noises Goldanna made trying to deal with his dick. It was such a mess in all directions, pressure and chaos wearing her down as the hotter and fiercer swell of lust got the better of her. She was worn down here, struggling to deal with everything she felt and greedily fingerfucking herself with reckless, vigorous abandon, incapable now of helping herself as she just kept pushing on deeper, succumbing hotter and weirder as this pleasure all got the best of her. She felt lost now to these feelings, craving more of this sensation by the second and utterly incapable of holding herself back.

Goldanna came hard, shivering and bucking as her legs shook and the thrill of this raw mistreatment set her off. She choked and sputtered in reckless and messy glee on the huge cock, shameless now in her absolute surrender to the amazing cock violating her, and as Aedan followed it all up with a flood of spunk down her throat she was even happier, helpless under this thrill and craving the sweet surrender of submission now. The orgasmic thrills and heights that came from this mistreatment were simply too good to believe or deal with, and she was lost now to this sweet thrill and the glee of whatever came next.

Aedan fucked her brains out all night. Vengeful, rough, savage rounds of sex that had Goldanna howling like a bitch in heat, completely used and ruined by the big cock and everything he could do to her, and it didn't stop until he had ruined her completely, until she was left a dizzy, cum-drenched wreck on the kitchen table. It was then that Aedan finished off his disrespectful vengeance, by dropping a fat sack of gold coins onto the table. "If you want to be treated like a whore again, I'd be happy to buy your body for a night," he said, smiling as Goldanna cooed in sweet acceptance of these terms, no matter how vulgar and disrespectful they were. His work was done, and he was now happily able to head off and leave her a ruined, twitching mess, his point as strongly proven as it could have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
